I Remember The Orange Mark
by Mrs I don't care
Summary: Even more Chaos ensues with Zara when she reveals who she is. PLEASE READ THE 1st 2 STORIES IN THE SERIES JUST LOOK UP I REMEMBER UNDER FAIRY TAIL GENERAL! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

So, I made you guys wait 8 days for this meanwhile I have finished so much in this story so EVERY WEDNESDAY I WILL UPDATE!

ENJOY!

* * *

I REMEMBER THE MARK!

* * *

After the ball everyone went to their room. Theo went with me to sleep in the room next to mine.

"So, how should we reveal ourselves?" asked Theo.

"We could do a concert and reveal ourselves after our new duet." I suggested.

" I like that idea. We could advertise a concert in Magnolia. Then after our duet we could reveal ourselves. We could tell people that they will find out a secret about us." said Theo.

"Yes." I said as we approached my room.

"Good night Zara." said Theo as he kissed my hand.

"Good night Theo." I said as I pecked his cheek and ran into my room.

I got out of the gown and into my pajamas. I fell asleep quite quickly saying after I kissed Theo on the cheek.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I was getting into one of my mom's casual clothing. Much to my shock all of her clothes fit me. I l opened my door to see Theo just about to knock.

"My timing is impeccable is it not?" I said smiling.

"It is. Where is Maggie?" asked Theo.

"She left a note saying that she was going with Pantherlily to the guild. I think Mira has a new target." I said while winking.

"Let's leave them for a week okay?" said Theo.

"Okay. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I opened a portal earlier and everyone left in that one." said Theo.

"Well then let's go." I said as Theo opened a portal. As we walk through we saw that the guild was normal. Natsu was fighting Elfman. Mira and Lucy were chatting. Levy was trying to read as Gajeel stole her book.

"Want to start planning the concert?" asked Theo as Master came out.

"LISTEN UP BRATS THE FANTASIA PARADE IS COMING UP! IF YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR IT OR HAVE AN IDEA FOR WHAT IT SHOULD BE THEMED AROUND PLEASE COME TALK TO ME. ALSO ZARA THEO I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE!" yelled Master. Theo and I made no hast in running into Master's office behind him.

"So, from what I have heard. You two want to reveal yourselves?" asked Master.

"Yes thought it would lessen the stress on our shoulders. Giving us time to get use to Zara being Royalty." said Theo.

"Well It is a good thing then that I thought that you two could reveal on the after concert of the parade." stated Master.

"Really Master?" I asked in shock.

"Yes but i want you two to do it after a duet." said Master.

"Then it is a good thing that is how we were planning on doing it." said Theo.

"Good now go practice." said Master dismissing us.

Theo and I left the office talk to each other on our songs actions but when i looked up I saw Maggie and PatherLily making out.

I went to Mira and pointed to the 2 exceeds. Mira squealed so loud making them fall off the roof.

"I SHIP IT! WHO PLACED THE BET ON MAGGIE AND PANTHERLILY GETTING TOGETHER?" yelled Mira. No one stood up. Then Theo stood up.

"I did." he said with a proud

"WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW!" yelled all the regular guild drunks.

"When Zara told me they were going home I thought things were going to get a little heated So I messaged Mira saying i change my bet for today." explained Theo.

Everyone got up and paid Theo the money. Theo then came up to me and gave me half.

"No Theo I can't take this." I said giving the money back.

"Fine but later I am taking you on a date." said Theo.

"Fine by me." I said. Everyone around us started to laugh.

"Zara we need you over here!" yelled Natsu.

"Coming." I yelled back, "I will be right back." I said to Theo as I went over to Team Natsu's Table.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well with Gray gone. We were thinking That you and Theo should make a Team. What do you think?" asked Ezra.

"Is it really okay with you guys?" I asked. Theo and I have talked about making our team but I was scared of Leaving Team Natsu.

"Of course Zara. Wendy has joined so I don't see why you can't make your own team." said Lucy.

"THANK YOU GUYS!" I yelled hugging Ezra.

"Your welcome. I will just tell Master." Said Ezra as I finished hugging her.

I walk over to theo and as soon as I sat down Theo asked "What was that about?"

"Oh, they were just telling me that we should make a team and that they don't care if i leave Team Natsu." I explained.

"Really." said Theo.

"So what should our Team Name be?" I asked.

"TEAM NUGGETS" Theo suggested.

I replied with, "No way Theo."

Theo then said "I WANT TO BE CALLED TEAM NUGGETS. You shall cower before Team Nuggets!" People laughed at his weird attitude.

I then suggested, "How about Part Time Pixies or Sky Fairies?"

Theo then said, "neither. TEAM NUGGETS!"

"I do not want to be known as Team Nuggets. Please Theo." I said being honest with him. We would be the laughing stock of Fairy Tail if our Team Nuggets.

"Fine then Sky Fairies." said Theo finally admitting defeat..

"Thank you. Now let's go tell Mira." I said as we got up to tell Mira.

"Hey guys Ezra just told me that you guys are forming a team. What is your team name?" asked Mira.

"We are Team Sky Fairies." I said with a smile.

"Well then Team Sky Fairies is an official Fairy Tail Team." said Mira as she wrote down our team name.

"Great! Let's go practice Zara." said Theo as he dragged me out of the guild hall so we could practice the moves to our new song.

"Okay. BYE EVERYONE!" I yelled as we left the hall.

**UNKNOWN POV**

I don't like the mission i was set on. I want to join Fairy Tail meet my Idol Ezra. You know what! I shall quit.I pulled out my Lacrima as I called the boss.

"_Hello. What do you want Sienna?" asked Boss._

"Hello boss. I am leaving the guild." I said.

"No you are not!" Said Master.

"Oh, yes I am." I said as I took off the cloak and erased my own orange mark.

"Why you little brat. I gave you that mission so you could meet your idol. Now you are the enemy." said Master.

"The way that you wanted me to meet her was for me to kill her. I shall do nothing of the sort. I am Sienna Crowe and I will help Fairy Tail defeat you." I said as I smashed the Lacrima completely removing my orange mark.

"Well, I should get moving. My old guild mates will be here soon to kill me so I got to run to Magnolia." I said as I packed my bag and left my house. As soon as I was on the train to Magnolia I saw smoke billowing out of the place where my house was. I was safe for now. All I can hope is that Fairy Tail will accept me. So, I can help them because this enemy is more deadly than Mara Rose ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

WELL I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED HERE OF FT. IN ONE CHAPTER I WILL US ONE OF MY OWNS SONGS IN HERE SO ANYWAY

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Zara POV

The Guild was prepping for the Fantasia Parade. It was decided on the theme white and black. For Darkness and Light. We are all excited me and Theo has been practicing for two weeks on our song. Team Natsu was prepping their float. Meanwhile me and Theo were running around the place trying to get our float and our song Ready. We were getting ready to reveal ourselves to the public something that they already did. Heck I don't even know if people will believe us. I am Zara Fullbuster, the princess of Bosco, ice fairy, and the elemental of Fairy Tail. Who's going to believe that? I wouldn't believe anyone who told me that! How old is earth am I supposed to convince people that I am old I say I am? Theo said just go with the flow. How am I supposed to just go with the flow? what was an uproar? What is the dark guilds are trying to get me killed? Master said that won't happen though so I should believe him. But after all I've been through I have a right to be having anxiety over this. This is too chaotic for me. Any way back to our float me and Theo are going with a Black and White theme altogether one float people other people are black or white but we are doing both. 1/2 of the float is going to be black. Theodore is going to be on the black part. I am going to be on the white part. We already have our costumes made. So all we have to do is mentally prepare ourselves. That part is more tricky than the rest.

" listen up brats the Fantasia Parade is in 5 minutes! Get on here floats and ready to perform! We are no ordinary Guild we are Fairy Tail!" Yeled Master to the rest of the guild. Everybody ran outside they got onto their floats and ready to perform to Magnolia. The first float that left was the one that Master was on. The next one to leave was the one that had a team Natsu on it. Then it went from Shadow gear, to the Cornell's, then the rest of the dragon slayers the last float to leave was Theo's and mine. As soon as we saw the people Theodore started to sing,

**Any dolt with half a brain **

**Could see that humankind has gone insane **

**To the point where I don't know **

**If I have upset the status quo if I throw poison is the water main **

**Listen close to everybody's hearts and hear that breaking sound**

**Hopes and dreams are shattering apart **

**And crashing to the ground **

**I cannot believe my eyes how the world is filled with filth and lies**

**But it is plain to see the evil inside of me is on the rise**

**Look around **

**We are living with the lost and found**

**Just when you feel you've almost drowned **

**You find yourself on Solid Ground**

**And you believe there is good in everybody's heart **

**Keep that safe and sound**

**With hope you can do your part and turn a life around**

**I cannot believe my eyes is the world finally growing wise **

**Because he's playing to see you not some kind of Harmony is on the rise**

**Anyone with half a brain / ****Take it slow**

**Could spend their whole life howling in pain / ****He looks at me and seems to know**

**'Cause the dark is everywhere / ****The things that I'm afraid to show**

**And Penny doesn't seem to care / ****And suddenly I feel this glow**

**That soon the dark in me is all that will remain / ****And I believe**

**Listen close to everybody's heart / ****There's good in everybody's heart**

**And hear that breaking sound / ****Keep it safe and sound**

**Hopes and dreams are shattering apart / ****With hope, you can do your part**

**And crashing to the ground / ****To turn a life around**

**I cannot believe my eyes / ****I cannot believe my eyes**

**How the world's filled with filth and lies / ****How the world's finally growing wise**

**But it's plain to see / ****And it's plain to see**

**Evil inside of me is on the rise / ****Rapture inside of me is on the rise**

By the time we finished the song the parade was just finishing.

Theo and I ran backstage as Master yelled, "WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST EVER FAIRY TAIL CONCERT! TONIGHT WE WILL HAVE THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES PERFORM FOR YOU! ALSO 2 OF OUR MAGES HAVE A SURPRISE FOR ANY ICE FAIRY AND FAIRY HUNTER FANS!"

The audience blew up in excitement. One by one the Fairy Tail Mages stepped onto the stage to perform. Ezra showed off her sword skills. Natsu shut off that he is a fire person. Gray was not here he was getting ready for his coronation. Aslak and Bisca we're showing off their shooting skills. Soon enough it was mine and Theodore's turn.

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)**

**Get out your guns, battles begun**

**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**

**If loves a fight, than I shall die**

**With my heart on a trigger**

**They say before you start a war**

**You better know what you're fighting for**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting til' the wars won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**

**Don't mean I'm not a believer**

**And major Tom, will sing along**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

**They say before you start a war**

**You better know what you're fighting for**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting til' the wars won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

_**Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**_

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting til' the wars won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting til' the wars won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

**And I want to live, not just survive, tonight**

**(Live, not just survive)**

**And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

**They say before you start a war**

**You better know what you're fighting for**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

The crowd erupted in cheers. It was time for me and Theo to show them the real us.

"Hello Magnolia! Fairy Hunter and I have something to tell you. We are more than what you see. You know us as ice fairy and fairy Hunter. But are real names were not told to the public. Right now we are going to change that. My name is really Zara Fullbuster!" The crowd was in shock as I said that. One person had the audacity to yell that I am lying.

Before I could do anything Theo said " she is not lying ask any Fairy Tail members and they will tell you that she is being honest. As for my name I am Theodore second in line for the throne of Tair. I am also a Fairy Tail mage."

If the crowd I was dumbfounded before it was nothing compared to how dumbfounded they were to Theodore's true identity. People even dare yelled that he was a liar and. I'm glad we chose that you were today. Because if we did any other day I don't think we could have handled the riot people yelling. Some people realize that I told them a few years ago that I was a Fairy Tail mage. They have also never seen me leave the guild to do a mission. People were starting to put the pieces crowd began to acceptTheo that Theo and I are more than we should be. I saw a girl who was giving off a oh my gosh is that who I think it is aura. There was also group who where looking right at the girl. He was ready that would kill any one in its way.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" I yelled while making an ice wall to take the spell. Once it exploded by the force of the opposing spell the Fairies started to get the innocents away and fend off Magnolia from the men.

I grabbed a guy by the hair "Fucking peice of shit" I axe kicked him in the head. The girl from the crowd jumped on another guy's back and scissor kicked the one in front of me. "Thanks" I said her legs were wrapped around the guy's neck. She added pressure until the neck snapped. She got off and threw the limp body in a pile. I felt something grab my hair. The girl's silver eyes widened. "Hey asshole!" she shouted. She front flipped and wrapped her legs around his neck. "Miss me?" She said tightening her legs and backflipped smashing his head into the cold, hard, ground. By the time i looked up I saw that they were all dead. That went by fast.

"Hey! What's your name?" I asked the girl

"My name is Sienna Crowe." said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Sienna. Why are you here in Magnolia?" I asked.

"I wanted to see the concert and hopefully join Fairy Tail." said Sienna.

"Well let's go talk to master." I said dragging Sienna to meet Master. He was just finishing up with the rune knights.

"Hello Zara who is this?" asked Master.

"This is Sienna Crowe. She wants to join Fairy Tail." I said to Master

"Is this true Miss, Crowe?" asked Master.

"Yes." said Sienna.

"Well then once we get to the guild we can get you settled and officially part of the guild." said Master.

"Did any innocents get hurt?" I asked.

"No. But if it was not for you we would have to clean up about 100 dead bodies. So thank you Zara." said Master.

"No problem. It is part of being a Mage. You got ta protect the innocents before yourself." I recited. Gray taught me that 2 days after I joined Fairy Tail. I wonder how Gray is doing. I got to call him later.

"Okay,." said Sienna. I could tell that she was a little more than scared of Master.

"Hey Sienna. Do you want to meet Team Natsu." I said trying to lighten her mood.

"Sure." said Sienna.

"HEY GUYS!" I said as I dragged Sienna to meet my old teammates.

"Hey Zara. I talked with Mira and she said that she did not want you to leave Team NAtsu so I got her to compromise." said Ezra.

"Can we talk about that Later?" I asked.

"Sure. Who is next to you?" asked Ezra.

"She is the newest member of Fairy Tail." I said.

"Hello. I am Ezra Scarlet." said Ezra. Then she hit Natsu to introduce himself to Sienna.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." said Natsu.

"I'M HAPPY!" yelled Happy.

"I can see that." said Sienna.

I started to laugh. "Sienna, That is his real name. Happy." I explained.

"Oh," said Sienna.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." said Lucy.

"Hey, Do you guys know where Maggie went?" I asked The group.

"Who is Maggie?" asked Sienna.

"Maggie is and Exceed like Happy." I quickly explained.

"Maggie was going with Pantherlilly to go visit Excedia." said Happy.

"Okay then." I said. Leaving the group to talk. For some reason Throughout the whole show I was feeling watched but that makes no sense.

"Zara, please come here we need to discuss something." said Master.

"Coming Master." I yelled running over to him. We walked to the guild together in silence. Something I now hated. When we got to the guild I saw that the others were starting to come as well. I saw team Natsu watching Sienna like she did something wrong.

"Everyone START PARTYING FOR OUR NEW MEMBER! Team Natsu, Zara I would like to see you in my office." said Master.

Once everyone that Master called was in the office, Master started everything off, "I don't think that we can trust Sienna."

"What? Why Master?" I asked

"Have you already forgotten about Mara?" Asked Master.

"No I haven't. But that does not mean we can shut our doors. She helped us fight those dark mages to protect Magnolia. Also if I was to go by what has happened in the past I would not be able to trust anyone here." I stated.

"I understand your concern Zara but we don't need you to get kidnapped again." said Ezra.

"Sienna could have kidnapped me while we were fighting if she wanted to. I had my back to her for most of the time. She actually helped me out. Those mages were trained for speed. She was able to keep up with them and help me out." I explained trying ever so hard to get my point across.

"We will let her join the guild but she will not be staying with you Zara like I know that you were planning. She will have to stay in Fairy hills. Ezra is there a room near yours?" asked Master.

"Yes Bisca's old room. She just recently got all of her stuff out so it is free." said Ezra. I just watched as they set everything up. I understand why they are weary. But that is no reason to act like she is another Mara. We still have yet to find her as well. Once everyone was happy with the plan we all left the office.

Theo ran up to me and asked "What's up Zara?"

"I will tell you later." I said not wanting to worry him.

"Okay but I will want all of the details on why you are mad." said Theo as Mira came up to me.

"Hey Zara. Would you be willing to do another battle of the bands today. Gajeel has murdered everyone's eardrums again." asked Mira.

"Of course. Will right now be good?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you Zara." Said Mira walked up to the stage to announce a surprise Battle of the Bands.

I went first this time. Gajeel let me so I have a feeling that he doesn't think I can sing after a performance.

_We're not in love_

_We share no stories_

_Just something in your eyes_

Everyone was dumbfounded. They had never heard this song before. The reason was I wrote it while in the Bosco dungeons.

_Don't be afraid_

_The shadows know me_

_Let's leave the world behind_

_Take me through the night_

_Fall into the dark side_

The stage lights dimmed so you could only see my shadow.

_We don't need the light_

_We'll live on the dark side_

_I see it, let's feel it_

_While we're still young and fearless_

I started to sway along with the guild. I think I heard humming but I must have been imagining things.

_Let go of the light_

_Fall into the dark side_

_Fall into the dark side_

_Give into the dark side_

_Let go of the light_

_Fall into the dark side_

I made a fire appear and then I encased it in ice.

_Beneath the sky_

_As black as diamonds_

_We're running out of time_

_Don't wait for truth_

_To come and blind us_

_Let's just believe their lies_

The encase flame exploded sending shards of ice everywhere.

_Believe it, I see it_

_I know that you can feel it_

_No secrets worth keeping_

_So fool me like I'm dreaming_

I made one of everyone's thoughts as of late. Mara.

_Take me through the night_

_Fall into the dark side_

_We don't need the light_

_We'll live on the dark side_

_I see it, let's feel it_

_While we're still young and fearless_

_Let go of the light_

_Fall into the dark side_

_Fall into the dark side_

_Give into the dark side_

_Let go of the light_

_Fall into the dark side_

Ice Mara exploded. Everyone was shocked. Some people nodded getting the message. We will find and defeat Mara.

I heard a new singing voice sing "Darkside" not know who sang that part i kept on singing.

_Take me through the night_

_Fall into the dark side_

_We don't need the light_

_We'll live on the dark side_

_I see it, let's feel it_

_While we're still young and fearless_

_Let go of the light_

_Fall into the dark side_

As soon as I finished I saw Sienna being pushed onto stage.

"She was the one singing." yelled Natsu.

I handed her the mic and said, "They won't let you leave the stage until you sing something."

Sienna froze up. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

Everyone was silent. If honey had a voice, it'd be Sienna's.

_Fill my heart with song_

_and let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

She was gaining confidence. Her silver eyes danced with joy.

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

As she sang that line she looked at the floor. It was as if she didn't have anybody to sing that line to.

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

She sang and her hips swayed with the melody.

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

_In other words, I love you._

Her high note shook the building. Now that was a voice.

People started to clap and I was one of the people who did.

"Now it is time for some real music!" yelled Gajeel. I went over to Sienna and handed her some earplugs. She got the message and put them in.

I could not hear a word Gajeel saang. Which in my case was a good thing.

Once he finished Mira walked onto the stage and said, "This year there was a tie. The tie was Zara and Sienna. Sorry Gajeel but no singing for 2 years since you were beat by 2 people."

Sienna looked shocked.

"Hey Sienna why are you shocked. You were amazing." I said to the still shocked Girl.

"I just never thought I'd win at something." said Sienna.

"Why did you think that?" I asked.

"My parents weren't the best. They were…. Hard to impress."

"Wow. Laxus is like that as well but look at him." I said pointing to the male who had his jaw on the floor.

"No. It's different." She said not knowing how to say the words.

"Well then. They don't deserve someone like you. If they can't appreciate you for what you have accomplished then they are not your real family." I said. I say Waren's jaw dropped. I will need to talk to him later.

"Thanks." Sienna said. She seemed uncomfortable. Ever since we brought up her parents. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hey Sienna. You have to try Mira milkshakes." I said changing topics. I glared at Warren. He got the message and started to talk to freed.

I brought her over to the bar and said, "Mira can I please have a chocolate Milkshake. Sienna what kind would you like?"

"Chocolate! Duh."

"Okay then here are 2 chocolate milkshakes." said Mira handing us our drinks.

Sienna grabbed hers and sipped on it happily "This is AMAZING."

"Told you. You have not had a milkshake until you have had one of Mira's." I said well taking a drink out of mine.

"This is my first milkshake." Sienna said quietly.

"Well then it is a good thing that you have had one of Mira's first. Hey Mira can I have some Ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Sienna would you like anything else?" asked Mira.

"No thank you. I've had enough for now"

"Okay then just tell me when you need something." said Mira.

Mira handed me my ice cream and took our now empty glasses.

"I beg your pardon. I need to go to the restroom." Sienna got up and ran to the bathroom

"Okay. I will be talking to Warren." I said to her retreating back. I finished my Ice cream and went to go talk to Warren.

"H-hi Z-zara." said Warren.

"Why did you read Sienna's mind?" I asked getting to the point.

"We can't trust her." said Warren.

"I will say the same thing as I said to master. If we can't trust anyone after Mara that does not mean we can shut our doors. She helped us fight those dark mages to protect Magnolia. Also if I was to go by what has happened in the past I would not be able to trust anyone here." I said to a now dumbfounded Warren.

Suddenly there way a wave of just pure magically energy coming from outside. It was a group of mages with an orange mark.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE SONG USED HERE BECAUSE MY COLLAB PARTNER MELANIE IS BACK PUT IT HERE,

ENJOY

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Where is Sienna Crowe?" asked the man in front of the group.

"Not here." I answered getting ready to fight.

"You lie." said the man behind the first.

"Where is Sienna Crowe?" asked the first man again.

"I will never sell out one of my nakama." I answered. I looked around and saw that everyone else in the guild were on the ground knockout cold.

"I would answer him girly." said the 3rd of the group.

"Are you guys deaf I clearly said, I WILL NEVER SELL OUT MY NAKAMA!" I yelled.

"Fine then. Attack and capture the girl. Find Sienna. We will decide what to do later with the stubborn brat." they started to close in.

I started to attack but after I knocked out 3 of the men one of the others grabbed my arms.

"Let go!" I yelled at the man who held me.

"Tell us where Sienna is then." stated the man. I started to hear someone running fast enough to knock out anyone in their way. I also felt that this man was cutting into my skin.

"Oh boys!" A voice yelled seductively. "Miss me?" They were greeted with a flurry of kicks. Sienna grabbed me and punched the guy holding me "ZARA RUN!"

"WHY?" I yelled.

"JUST DO AS I SAY!"

"OKAY! I AM GOING TO GET HELP!" I yelled as I ran. I ran to the station and saw Gray.

"Gray! The guild is under attack!" I yelled to my brother. Gray ran to me and we ran back to the guild together. What I saw dumbfounded me.

Sienna grabbed one of the mages "Oh Michael." She said smiling, "I knew you couldn't handle being away from me." She grabbed him by the hair and kissed him. She then twisted his neck and snapped it. "Now let's have some fun." She took out a blade from her pocket. Gray and I just watched as she tore them apart. Her hand jabbing every piece of flesh exposed. She looked at the 3 men remaining.. They were the ones who demanded the attack.

"Don't Kill them just knock them out!" I yelled telepathically.

"I'm not gonna kill you boys. Yet." She tornado kicked them to sleep.

"Goodnight don't let the bedbugs bite." Sienna said cracking her neck and knuckles.

"Well when I decided to drop in for a visit I was not expecting the guild to be attacked." said Gray. I just laughed.

"Anyway. What is your name Miss? I don't think we have met." asked Gray to Sienna.

Sienna stared at the bodies that lay near her. "Why me?" she whispered. "I did this. I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I should've never come here."

"What are you talking about Sienna?" I asked breaking Sienna out of her daze.

"I have to go." she said.

Gray and I had the same idea and made a wall to stop her.

"Sienna. Do you know why those men wanted you?" I asked.

"I ran away. I ran and never came back." Sienna said

"You must of had a good reason to run. Do you mind if I ask why?" said Gray.

"They made me ruthless. They taught me to kill and steal. They taught me lessons I DIDN'T WANNA LEARN." She screamed. She broke down sobbing.

I slowly walked over to her, "I understand Sienna. They taught you thing you never wanted. I have been through the same.`` I said remembering the 'lessons' i was taught in the dungeons. "But the thing is, they may have taught you those things but you did not take them to heart. You are ruthless to those who attack first. Like a few hours ago at the parade. You helped me. Heck, if it was not for you i would probably be captured again right now. But you used those lessons you hated to learn for good. Not for the evil the people who taught you used them for. For stealing you can know how to but never use that skill. Unless you need to. You learned the thing they never did. You learned that you can do good and not just go destroying lives." I said trying to calm her down.

I looked at the men then realized. They had an orange mark.

Sienna hugged me "Thank you." Her tears still streamed down her face

"Your welcome. Can I ask one more question?" I said to her.

Sienna nodded wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Do you know what the group's name is?" I asked. I then remembered the security lacrimas that were place shortly after I came home. _Now they have to trust her._

"They call themselves The Order Of The Grim." She spat

"Thank you Sienna. Also, I think that the guild will be a little more open to you.`` I said.

"Why is that?"

"Have you heard of Mara Rose?" I asked.

"She's bad money." was all Sienna said.

"Yes she is. She kidnapped me after I let her into the guild treated her like a friend but she hurt me in more ways than one. The guild is now weary of new people because of her but, we have security lacrima that caught you fighting and basically saving me. They will now have to trust you." I explained.

Sienna smiled. "So.. Who are you?" she said pointing at Gray

"I am Gray Fullbuster. Zara's older brother and going to be king of Bosco in a month." said Gray laughing a little bit.

"OoooooOoO. A king!" Sienna said intrigued "I beg your pardon your highness but I need to go shower." She faked a bow and left.

"I believe you didn't tell her that your a princess." said Gray.

"Nope. I am also shocked that she hasn't realized yet." I said back starting to heal people so that they would walk up. I looked on the ground and saw sleeping celestial dust.

"No wonder I did not fall asleep. I am immune to that stuff." I muttered under my breath.

**SIENNA POV**

I cleaned the blood from my clothes. At least they taught me how to clean out bloodstains.

"Damn it I need to shower. I smell like a slaughterhouse." I threw my clothes aside and let them soak in the cleaning solution. I jumped in the shower and let the water run down my back.

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

I sang quietly. The water was my beat. I didn't need anything else.

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

_Stone cold, baby_

I was singing louder.

_God knows I tried to feel_

_Happy for you_

I wasn't even thinking while sang. I just let my emotions flow down the drain. Along with all of the water.

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

_Give me the truth, me and my heart_

_We'll make it through_

_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

I didn't know to who I was singing. I just… Was

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone_

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

I was constantly treated as second best.

_Stone cold, baby_

_God knows I tried to feel_

_Happy for you_

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

_Give me the truth, me and my heart_

_We'll make it through_

_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

_Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_

_I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

_Oh, I'm happy for you_

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand_

_If happy is her, if happy is her_

I was now singing on the top of my lungs.

_I'm happy for you_

I whispered the last verse.

I changed into a black hoodie and pants. I took out my clothes and examined them. Not a speck of blood. I smirked at the thought. I hummed as I left the bathroom. "Wait!" I said to myself. "If Gray is a King and he's Zara's brother. OH, DAMN!"

"Hey, everyone." I said as I noticed that everyone was up.

"Sienna, Zara, Gray to my office now!" yelled the master. Zara, Gray, and I shared a look and we all walked up the stairs to Master's office.

"What do you need Gramps?" asked Gray.

"I have become aware that you 3 were the only ones awake during the attack." said Master.

"Actually Master I was at the train station when it happened. I only came near the end." explained Gray.

"I was there for the beginning but Sienna told me to run and I did." Zara said.

"I was in the washroom when you were all knocked out but I heard Zara yell 'let me go' and I booked it to the attack" I explained.

"I can start to where I ran off but then Sienna will have to take over." said Zara. She started to explain, "I was talking to warren when the doors flew open to reveal the order of the grim asking for Sienna. I denied them twice. They then started to attack I was able to knock out 3 off them but a 4th grabbed my arms. Sienna grabbed the man and threw him off me. She told me to run . So, I ran to the train station and found Gray brought him back to see Sienna defeating the last 3."

"After Zara left I was fighting them. I know their fighting tactics. So I basically killed the rest, left 3 alive and went on with my day." I said bluntly.

ZARA'S POV

"Sienna was the who told us the name of the attackers." I said. I know it is never a good idea to bring up a breakdown.

"I shall check the lacrimas." said Master dismissing us.

"Bye! Master." I said to behind my back as I left.

"Hey Gray how long are you staying?" I asked.

"Only for today. I am holding a birthday ball. And I want you to be there Zara." said Gray.

"Of course Gray." I said to him.

"See you there it is in 3 weeks." said Gray as he jumped into a guild brawl.

"Hey Sienna do want to work on a song so we can duet it at the next concert in 1 week." I asked Sienna.

"Okay." She smiled

"So, what should the song be called?" I asked wondering out loud.

"I'm Still Standing"

" I like it." I said writing it down. "What point do we want to get across?" I asked.

"I don't know." she shrugged

"Hmm. How about shocking everyone by still doing something even when everyone told you no." I said.

"Yes. Yes. Yess" She said jumping up and down with each 'Yes'

"Great." I said. The feeling of being watched came back, "Hey do you want to come to my house to write. It is less noisy and there is a less chance of us getting hit?" I asked.

"Okay!"

"Alright come on." I said to Sienna. We walked out of the guild to my house. We walked to my house the feeling of being watched. I started to walk quicker. As soon as I am in the runes surrounding the house the feeling disappearing.

"Come here Sienna." I said nearing the door.

"Are you okay with showing me your magic?" I asked.

Sienna looked at me and smiled. In the blink of an eye I saw a perfect reflection of myself

"Woah." was all I could say, "Just put your hand on the doorknob." I said breaking out of my daze.

Sienna changed back into herself. She placed her hand on the doorknob. It accepted her.

"Come on, I will show you my room were we can work in peace." I said leading Sienna to my room. It had not changed since I first came here. I went to my desk gesturing her to sit down anywhere.

"Do you want to sing the song with me on stage?" I asked.

"Sure why not."

"Okay then you will need a stage name unless you want everyone to know that you know me." I said Looking at Sienna.

She thought "I know! Copycat!"

"Perfect. It matches you powers to." I said writing the name down.

We spent 2 hours working on the song before I realized it was time to head back.

"Sienna. Do you want to go to the guild for supper?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay let's start going." I said as I grabbed my coat. As soon as we left the runes I felt someone watching me.

"Race you to the guild!" I yelled running to the guild. I heard Sienna laughing and chasing after me. Suddenly someone was in front of me. I ran right into them.

"Oh, Zara. Just the person I was looking for." said MICHAEL. To top it off he was staring at me like I was candy.

"Go away Michael. I need to get to the guild." I said trying to get past him. I heard Sienna coming closer.

"No." said Michael as he grabbed my hands and pushed me into the alleyway wall.

"Michael Let me go!" I yelled struggling to get out of his grip. His face was closing in when...

"Hey! Why don't you play with me instead." Sienna said to Michael "I'm much more fun." she didn't look like Sienna. She was way hotter. She sashayed towards him.

Michael licked his lips greedily, he let me go to turn his whole attention to Sienna, "Give me some sugar, sugar." he grabbed her butt and she grabbed his shirt.

"Goodnight sweetheart" She whispered before kneeing him in the forbidden zone. He tried to hit her. She dodged him and punched him in the face. She pushed him into the wall and he slid down. "Night Night" She said before planting a kiss on his forehead. She went back to normal

"Thanks Sienna." I said rubbing my sore wrist.

"No problem" she smiled "let's get some Ice for that."

"I got it. But we should bring him to the guild. I don't heal jerks." I said while making Ice cuffs for my wrists. Sienna threw him over her shoulder. It was as if he weighed less than an empty sack of potatoes

"His brother is so much nicer." I said. Still wondering how those 2 were related.

"And skinnier too" She said heading to the guild

"Do you even know who his brother is?" I asked following her.

"Theodore? The guy who's always hovering around you."

"He is my boyfriend and yes. The reason he hovers over me is because of Mara honestly. I was taken right in front of him.`` I explained. We were nearing the guild, "Oh, shoot." I yelled.

"What?" Sienna stopped

"Gray is going to cancel the treaty with Tair because of this dofuse. That treaty would have helped Bosco so much." I explained.

"I'll help" She said

"Thanks. But I am not sure how to fix this mess. King Maxwell trusts Michael more than Theo. So he could easily just say we attacked him for the fun of it. Gray is also very protective of me so when he finds out what happened he is going to cut all ties with Tair." I said.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"You know how Fairy Tail is known throughout Tair and Bosco?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Warren can read Michaels mind and get the truth out of him." I said.

"Ok" she said adjusting the limp man on her shoulders

"Ready to meet over protective Fairy Tail?" I asked readying myself.

"Yeah" She said bravely

We opened the doors and everyone shut up. The all looked at my wrists. Then they all looked at Michaels limp body.

"Explain." said a suddenly sober Master.

"On our way to here for supper I ran ahead feeling watched and I ran into Michael. He pinned me in the alleyway. He was about to kiss me when Sienna used her magic to distract him to let me go and she knocked him out." I explained. "Please don't tell Gray. Bosco needs the treaty." I added silently.

"You know that we will have to tell him." said Master.

Sienna had put the sleeping prince on a chair. "Not really."

"What do you mean Sienna. We have to tell him. He is her only living relative. None of her other relatives survived the Bosco Revolution." said Master.

"Never mind. I forget who I'm talking to."

"Also Master can we please not talk about that." I said. Michael started to wake up. I started to walk away but Michael grabbed my injured wrist. "Ouch. Let me go Michael." I said trying to shake him off. He was about to pull me in an unwanted hug when Theo walked in.

"MICHAEL LET GO OF ZARA!" yelled Theo stomping up to Michael and I.

Sienna had already sprung into action. "Idiots never learn." she huffed. She changed into her seductive form. "Hey remember me?" she smirked Michael backed off scared bringing me with him.

"You know what. I did not want to hurt you badly but you leave me no choice. ICE JAIL!" I yelled sealing him in a small jail and successfully knocking him out while cutting him A LOT. Sienna went back to normal.

"I hate using that one. I have barely practiced it." I said.

"I hate that body type" Sienna said disgusted "Is this what guys are into?"

"I think it is just Idiots like him." I said laughing. Then I realized. We are in the guild. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us.

"What just happened?" asked Macao.

"Those 2 girls just beat up a man a little older than us in one move." replied Wabaka.

"Boo!" Sienna said to the whispering pair. They slowly backed up. I was Laughing so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Well then. It is time for the S-class tryouts. Zara you are on the list of S-class tryouts." Said master as he went on to list the others.

"Wanna be my partner?" I asked Sienna.

"Duh!" She said

"We are going to give them a fire hotter than Natsu's." I said Laughing.

Ezra came up to us and said, "It has appeared that Bisca can't move out yet. Something about an issue with the man. So, sorry Sienna but you can't come live in Fairy Hills. We are packed."

"It's fine." She said

"Hey Sienna. If you want you can stay with me for a little." I said.

"Okay! Now let's kick some butt!"

"Yes. HEY THEO IS IT OKAY IF I GO ON A MISSION WITH SIENNA?" I yelled to my boyfriend.

"YEAH I GOT TO TAKE MICHAEL BACK HOME AND HE IS UNABLE TO GO THROUGH PORTALS SO I WILL BE GONE A WHILE!" yelled Theo.

"Now that is all settled let's go choose a mission." I said dragging Sienna to the request board. I looked at them all. I wanted something that would include Sienna as well.

"Here's one. Catch 2 dark mages. They have been kidnapping women. Reward 100,000 jewel. Want to give it a shot?" I asked showing Sienna the paper.

"Hell yeah!" she said "let's do this!"

I walked up to Mira so she could approve of the mission, "Oh, dear girl's. I can't let you go on this mission by yourself." said Mira.

Wabaka choked on his drink, "M-mira. Give them a shot. Zara knows her limits and she knows Sienna enough to know when she will need help." said Wabaka after choking.

"Alright. But if you have any troubles call for backup okay?" asked Mira.

"Okay Mira." I said as she stamped the paper.

"LET'S GO SIENNA!" I yelled walking to the doors.

"¡Vamonos!" she said running after me.

I checked the paper as we walked to the station. I then realized it was not the mission that had Mira worried it was the location. Crocus. The place where all the reporters live.

We got onto the first train to Crocus and I was preparing myself for the onslaught of questions I was going to be asked. Who am I kidding? I will never be ready. My mind started to wander to my old manager. She treated me so bad. It was more than threats. She made me have to date famous guys. Most of them hurt me. I then remembered the song I wrote for -what i thought was- the decent one. I started to look through my bookbag and found it. I am so glad that I left out the forced boyfriends when I told team Natsu about her. They would have destroyed her and all of my songs from when she was my manager. I found the book I was searching for. Funny enough is that this book describes my family. Gray had to know rule a kingdom. My parents were used to torture us and them. I was a famous singer. I sometimes wonder what if Mom and Dad were alive. What would I have been doing. Probably getting ready for another ball. We were approaching our destination. Crocus. As soon as we stepped off the train reporters started to ask me a lot of questions.

"Zara. Is it really true that you are Ice Fairy?"

"Yes and tell your viewers that if they don't believe me take it to the council because I am being honest." I replied with.

"Why did you hide your true identity?" Asked another reporter.

"That information is disclosed." I snapped.

"Where did you go for 2 years when you disappeared?" I really did not like the look in his eyes. Then i noticed an orange mark. I looked at Sienna. My eyes were wide with shock.

The reporter must have realized that he had been caught. Before he could do anything...

"Going somewhere?" Sienna grabbed his forearms. "Tsk tsk tsk. Charlie you sure are getting sloppy." She threw him on the floor. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES I SUGGEST YOU RUN!" Sienna shouted at the crowd.

I started to make ice walls once everyone was a safe distance away. They were to make sure we don't destroy the whole town. I then turned to Sienna and the.man on the ground. "Sienna change into Natsu please." I said to the copycat mage.

"Yes ma'am" she turned into Natsu and grinned

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled burning the man to a crisp.

"Sienna we are going to question him. Feel free to hurt him if he lies." I said to Sienna.Sienna nodded so I began.

"Why were you playing pretend as a reporter?" I asked.

"You better play your cards right Charlie. Remember spring break?"

Charlie shivered as he said, "I was doing it for a mission."

"Oh really and what was that mission?" I asked.

"Not saying." Said Charlie. I looked at Sienna and she took the message.

"Charlie, I can play nice. Sometimes." She smiled.

"Now is not one of those times." She cracked her knuckles. "I'll make a jacket out of your skin."

Charlie shook with fear "Do it then." his voice cracked

"Answer the question." I said going into my dragon force. My hair turned jet black with a purple streak. My eyes turned a vivid blue. Scales appeared on my skin making me look like a dragon.

"F-fine. I w-was sent t-to c-capture you and Sienna." Said Charlie.

"Why?" I asked not bothering to get out of dragon force.

"B-boss wanted you t-two." Said Charlie.

"Knock him out Sienna he has served his purpose." I said giving Sienna the honors.

"Nightie Night Charlie. Send my love to Lucifer." She smashed his head into the floor. "Leave him to rot."

"Okay. Sienna do you think that going into dragon force was a little much?" I asked. Slowly going normal.

"I can turn into some wicked things. So no, It was cool." she said wiping her hand on her pants

"That was the 2nd time I have used dragon force. First time was before I was the Elemental." I said.

"Maybe I'll acquaint you with Chaos." Sienna said

"Who is Chaos?" I asked.

"You'll see." she winked

"I should let you meet Celestial." Laughing as I imagined what they would talk about. Then I remembered Ignerls prank. Also the transformation Dragon. I also remember asking him if he had a slayer and he said he did but they only got to the transformation before she was taken in the dead of night.

"Hey Sienna how long were you with the order of the grim?" I asked.

"Ever since I was 5. why?" Asked Sienna. Outta nowhere my dragon lacrima started to ring.

I picked.it up.

"Hello Zara." Said Celestial.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"2 things Glacier needs some ice and none of us can get her some also Tryten has been in a bad mood since we discussed our kids." Said Celestial.

"Can you put him on the phone?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard Celestial yell for Tryten.

Next thing I knew Tryten was talking, "What do you want?"

"What was your slayers name?" I asked not even bothering to say hello.

"Her name was Sienna Crowe. She was captured by a group called the order of the grim."

"Okay. I am going to visit really soon and with a surprise for you. Tell everyone that I need them in the old Fairy Heart room in about 2 days." I said hanging up.

"Sienna ready to start our mission?" I asked.

"Let's kick some a*!" Said Sienna ready to fight.

We went to the Mayor's house. The mayor had a nosebleed when he saw us. I looked at Sienna with a confused look on my face. The butler let us in and he told us that they were fire and space mages. We left the house and decided to get some lunch from a pretzel stand. Sienna said that she was going to get us some water and went to a close store.

"Hey girl can you help me?" Asked the pretzel stand owner.

"Of course." I said walking behind the stand. He then grabbed my hair and whispered, "If you want to stay alive then you will stay quiet."

I was in shock. Until I noticed that he was the fire mage and the blade he held under my neck was on Fire.

When the guy was not looking I ate the flames and then the iron. When he turned back I was holding his hand and I spun making him fall flat on his back.

"Next time don't look away." I said stepping on his head knocking him out. I made the awful mistake of looking around for Sienna. Next thing I knew another mage was tying me up.

"Hey let go!" I yelled trying to use my magic. The rope was magic nullifying.

"Yes we got the girl that boss wanted. Kid where is Sienna?" Asked the man his breath on the back of my neck.

"I don't know." I said.

"Then we will take you and see if Sienna really cares for you." He said it as I'd he did not believe it. I gave him a hard time moving me. I kicked and squirmed like there was no tomorrow. I distinctly heard Sienna call my name but I was gagged. Thanks to this idiot.

"Stop kicking kid. I am sending the signal to Sienna." Even after he said that I managed to somehow roundhouse kick him in the face from the ground.

Oh, boy I am dead if Sienna doesn't hurry.

SIENNA POV

I know that signal and it never means good news. I believe it has something to do with Zara's disappearance. The sign means that they have a target. I started to run to where the sign was shot from.I noticed that there were signs of someone giving the person dragging them hell. It was definitely Zara. But why do they need her? I started to hear Zara's muffled yelling. I noticed that the person there was Jake. Jake was so nice before what happened.

"Oh, goody. The traitor is here. So tell me Sienna why did you betray us? I thought we had something but then you go and join Fairy Tail." Said Jake.

"I learned something that I could never be taught with you Jake. I learned about family. I have learned things that will help me more than what I was taught next to you. So, if you can please let go of my sister." I said.

He pulled out a knife that was fully coated in poison, "She will be coming with me or she will be killed." Stated Jake as I noticed Zara working at the rope holding her. She had broken through! I jumped into action scissor kicking Jake in the head.

Zara pulled the gag off and roundhouse kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Thanks Sienna." Said Zara as she coated her irritated wrist in ice.

"No problem Zara." I said picking up my old friend.

"Let's head back." Said Zara. I nodded as we proceeded to head back to town.

ZARA'S POV

The mayor was very happy when he saw us with the 2 wanted mages and that we did not destroy the whole town.

"I was really worried that we would have to rebuild." Admitted the Mayor.

"That sir is team Natsu. We are team Sky Fairies."

The mayor nodded and sent us on our way.

"I hope we left a good impression with the mayor." I said as we boarded the train.


	5. CHAPTER 5

I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALSO SORRY IF I MISS AN UPDATE DATE. DURING THE SUMMER I AM UPDATING ON MY PHONE AND IT DIES FAST ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

SIENNA POV

"ZARA! ZARA WHERE ARE YOU?" I noticed someone familiar. "Oh Sienna!!" One of the mages said. It was Thomas. Big but dumb.

"Tommy! How are ya?" I said smugly.

"Don't listen to her Thomas." the mage that held Zara said. It was William

"What so you two want anyway?" I asked noticing that Zara was starting to feel uncomfortable

"Same as the guys who tried using this kid to get to you." Said Thomas gesturing towards Zara.

William was starting to notice that Zara was going into dragon force.

"Let me go." Said Zara in a calm fury that would have Ezra shaking. William let her go like she was a hot roll.

"Now I would run if I was you." I said with a dangerous smirk on my face.

They ran like I just sent hellhounds on their tails.

"I always forget how scary you can get." Stated Zara. I just laughed.

"Yep that's me." a voice in the back of my head laughed "Oh sweet, darling Sienna. Why would you take all the credit for my work? Tsk, tsk, tsk. We can't have that now can we?" "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!" I screamed at the voice in my head. "LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" Zara looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, Sienna? You good?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yep! Just Peachy!"

"You did not sound Peachy." said Zara suspicious.

"Don't worry 'bout me! I'm fine! Promise!" I said quickly.

"Alright but I have a surprise ready for you at the guild so let's go!" yelled Zara Dragging me to the next train to Magnolia.

"Ok." I said smiling. "It's almost time Sienna! Time for me to come out and play!" The voice chuckled. "No! Please! Get out of my head!" I said back. "No use, Sienna! A girl's gotta have fun!" She chuckled. "Oh well toodles~" she said disappearing from my thoughts.

ZARA'S POV

I have the feeling like Sienna is not telling me something but it might be that she is regaining the memories that the order of the grim took from her. I stole a look at Sienna and she was looking fine. We were discussing our concert in a few days. I was really excited for itl

"Hey Sienna when should we practice on stage for the Concert?" I asked.

"Ok." she said pressing palms against her eyes

"Sienna is was not a yes or no question. Are you sure you are okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine!" she said standing up suddenly "I'll be right back!" she ran to the bathroom

It was a good thing that we were in the guild. I called the dragon's and they came dragging a very mad Tryten.

I had all of the dragon's line up but not before asking Celestial, "Celestial. Can a transformation Dragon have voices torture them?" I asked on a pure whim.

"Yes.Only when they can turn into Acnologia." Celestial said.

When Sienna came back the room filled with dark energy. She looked….. Evil. Her smile sent a shiver down our spines. "Chaos! Pleased to meet cha! Princess."

"So you are chaos." I said.

"The one and only!" She played with a knife.

"Chaos please put the knife down." I said slowly walking to her.

She put the knife in her palm and cut her hand. "I'm not a slave. Ya prissy." She licked the blood off the knife. "Sorry Sienna isn't here to witness this princess." She neared me "I wanted her to join our little 'play time'"

"Well I doubt she will care if I have to ruffle your hair to keep myself safe." I said backing away. She had me pinned in a corner of the guild. I quickly looked around and saw that everyone was knocked out by sleeping chaos dust.

Chaos grabbed my face and tsked, "That is a big no, no princess. It is our play time. No one else can play with us."

I struggled against Chaos's hand. Out of thin air skeletal wings appeared on her back, "So, you knew that she was a dragon slayer yet you did not tell her." I yelled in her face.

"But where is the fun in giving Sienna all of the answers?" Asked Chaos with a sadistic smile on her face.

"So, she did not have her memories removed you stored them." I said as Chaos took flight with my chin still in her hand. It hurt but i did not scream. Chaos looked like she was getting bored because once we landed somewhere that I recognized as the Tair dessert she pulled her knife out. She grabbed my right arm and put a giant cut on my arm. I would not weld to her.

"WHAT THE HECK!" yelled Chaos. I caught a sniff of pine trees and wheat along with beets. THEO!

"If I were you I would let go of the princess." Said Theo. I saw him riding a horse from the left.

"OH! A prince came to save the princess. It is just like a fairy tale." said Chaos.

"I have always wondered do Fairies have tails?" I asked Theo. It threw Chaos off because if my random question. Once she saw theo closing in on her she grabbed me and flew up.

"Sorry princey but this is our playdate." said Chaos. Theo was not having it today. As soon as Chaos tried flying off with me Theo threw up a portal to bring her right back down.

"Okay then. Now it is princey and mine's playdate, but I will be back prissy." said Chaos throwing me to the ground hard.

I could not open my eyes but for some odd reason I felt something come over me. I open my eyes to see Chaos on top of Theo.

"Oh, no you don't Chaos!" I yelled freezing her in place.

"Oh, Princessy now wants to play." said Chaos struggling against the ice. I noticed that everything was brighter but I must be imagining things.

"You dared messed with my boyfriend I think you owe me one answer before I hurt you. Are you a curse placed onto Sienna or was she born with you?" I asked nearing in on her. My dragon force coming out. My black hair had a purple streak in it and my eyes turned red reflecting my anger.

"I was a curse placed on her but for all she knows I was born with her." said Chaos.

"Alright this might hurt. Usugurai shīru!" I yelled. I saw Chaos magic was sealing into Sienna and dimming down. Sienna fell to the ground. I caught her meanwhile Theo stood there mouth a jar.

"Theo can you please open a portal." I asked.

"Already on it Zara." said theo opening the portal. I walked through to see Gray and the dragons having a fit yelling at Master for letting me be captured.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER I SWEAR IF YOU KEEP ON YELLING AT MASTER I WILL GET EZRA TO KICK YOU ALL THE WAY BACK TO BOSCO!" I yelled. Everyone paled in fear and turned around to see me in full on Dragon Force and GLOWING!

"Oh, Zara you are okay. I am sorry but once Sienna wakes up she will have to be kicked out-"

"No Master a curse like the one Ivan was put under was placed on her." I explained. I walked into the infirmary with Wendy on my tail ready to heal her. Well Wendy Healed Sienna I was going unconscious from using too much magic.

"Zara please lie down I don't want you to get even more injured." said Wendy as I stumbled to the bed. As soon as I was on the bed I was out cold. Unaware of the glow around me dimming.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I was busy getting ready for a visitor. Also I was playing Saber Beats... or is it the other way around? Anyway Here is the chapter_**.

Chapter 6

GRAY'S POV

"Was it just me or was Zara glowing?" I asked.

"Nope Zara was glowing. Chaos, Sienna's cursed on part most have threatened Theodore." Said Glacier.

"So, that caused her to stinking GLOW!" I yelled the last part.

"No that was caused by the Chaos magic stored in her. I will have to start training her." said Acnologia.

"No you just have to help her perfect them. She already knows the spells." I said out of thin air.

"What do you mean?" asked Celestial.

"She already knows of the spells and how to do them because as soon as she turned 16 she was getting memories that belonged to our mom." I stated. It was the reason she was all alone in the guild. I know that everyone was worried about her. She had started getting distant until Maggie blabbed out to the guild. Ezra almost went on a rampage. All because of her fainting spells she regain memories from our mom she became the laughing stalk of all people her age. We are still trying to gather all who heard the rumor to set it straight.

"Oh, I did not know that could happen." said Acnologia. He looked worried at all of the sad faces.

"Zara should be getting up soon." said Wendy.

**_Again This is more of a filler. I have also been insanely busy. Vacation bible school at my church has started and I am a crew leader. Si expect later updates. Still on Wednesday if my phone isn't being stupid. HATERS WILL STILL BE EXPOSED! GOOD BYE!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCS NOTHING HAS CHANGED IN THAT DEPARTMENT.

CHAPTER 7 ZARA'S POV

When I woke up, I realized that it was time that Celestial told me everyone who was my forced Ex would be coming. I already had a song ready. It was the only way I knew how to get them to shut up. I heard men fighting and the guild cowering in the corner. I looked at Sienna to see that she was still asleep so I went down and made steps to the banister. I jumped down onto the stage.

"HEY SHUT UP YOU FIGHTING COWARDS!" I yelled starting the music.

Ha ha ha, this is about you

It was true this song is for them.

Beware, beware, be skeptical

Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

I made a wolf and it flew at my forced ex's I saw that they all fell onto their backsides. Team Natsu was staring at me saying 'you better explain after' I nodded.

Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?

No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals

Jack be nimble, Jack, be quick

Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

Funny thing is that one of my ex's was named Jack and he had a sister who slept with everyman that her eyes lied on.

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words, one day

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

I went into Chaos magic form. What it is I don't know but Acnologia was nodding in approval.

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey

With criminal mentality

You sink your teeth into the people you depend on

Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

I made Kurt fly into the air. All of the fairy Tail mages looked ready to pounce and hand him over. He looked so mad with me. But with what I have been through it had no effect on me,

Feefifofum, you better run and hide

I smell the blood of a petty little coward

Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick

Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

I made Jack and his sister fly into the air. Everyone was getting to pounce even the dragon's which confused me.

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words, one day

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

I nodded toward the people surrounding them.

Maybe you'll change

Abandon all your wicked ways

Make amends and start anew again

Maybe you'll see

All the wrongs you did to me

And start all over, start all over again

I gave them a sympathetic smile giving them a chance. The were getting ready to attack my GUILD!

Who am I kidding

Now, let's not get overzealous here

You've always been a huge piece of shit

If I could kill you I would

But it's frowned upon in all fifty states

Having said that, burn in hell

I made a fire separate them all.

So tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words, one day

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Some tried jumping the flames so I raised them to high well i finish the song.

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

I caught my breathe before yelling, "WHAT THE HECK I GIVE YOU A CHANCE BOYS AND YOU TRY TO ATTACK MY FAMILY!" They all moved to a corner.

"Zara who are these men?" asked Ezra.

"They were all the boys, I was forced to be in a 'relationship' with." I said making air quotes around the word relationship.

"Oh, by your old manager?" asked Natsu I nodded.

"Well I want to kill whoever was your old manager because these men are all dragon hunter." stated Layla.

"What?" I asked confused.

"These are the men that forced us to hide the portal and leave you guys." said Igneel.

"Well what should we do. Then I noticed the orange mark on them. It was on all of my ex's. I backed away close to fainting. Grandeeney and Wendy helped me to a bench while everyone put my exes to sleep.

"ZARA! ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled Gray. He almost ran into the table i was sitting at if it was not for Glacier.

"Gray Silver Fullbuster if you look at the neck of everyone that we just knocked out would see or are you that dense?" asked Glacier. I did not know that Gray had a middle name. By the looks of it no one did even gray.

"Why did you use my father's name?" asked Gray.

"That is your full name you idiot. Zara's middle name is Mika after your parents. It was the doctor's idea." explained Glacier.

"Okay then." said Gray as he checked the knocked out peoples necks and saw the orange mark. "Oh, that makes sense. Well I have to go. Zara i need you at the castle in 4 days." stated Gray as he left.

He was getting more and more distant. I hated it but I could not do anything. I looked down at my lap as Sienna came downstairs, "Okay, what did I miss because it looks like the entire weaker part of The Grims order came and you all blew up on them." stated Sienna.

"All of these men are forced on boyfriends by Zara's old manager." said Ezra.

Sienna smiled "Oh Zara!" her smile dropped "Lemme have some fun."

"I think you and half the guild want to kill her and honestly with what she had just attempted If you find her go crazy. DON'T kill her just make her learn her lesson and then put her in jail." I said basically giving the whole guild free reign to make her regret being my manager,.

**_Song used Wolf In Sheeps Clothing by Set It Off_**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sienna's eyes light up.

"Also Sienna how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'll feel better after I teach her a lesson." she said

"WAIT RIGHT THERE SIENNA! EVERYONE TO THE HARGEON DOCKS IT IS TIME FOR THE S-CLASS TRYOUTS!" yelled master leading the way to the cocks.

"Come on Sienna. Let's go become S-class!" I yelled dragging her to the train station

"I can walk ya know." she said as I dragged her "I don't care. Now let's go!"

I dragged Sienna all the way to the train station. Master smiled as he let us onto the train.

"Sienna has Chaos been bothering you since you woke up?" I asked. Much to Sienna's shock.

"No. She's been good. For now." She said staring at the cut Chaos caused.

"That is good. I am glad she is not causing you problems. Also next time you want me to meet another part of you please warn me." I said with a smile on my face.

"She kinda just erupted out of me. But I'm sure we'll work something out" She smiled

"She is a psychopath." I said as Glacier and a blindfolded Tryten came into the compartment we were in. "OH, YEAH! Sienna you are not just a copycat mage." I said before she could realize the 2 that joined our compartment.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a transformation Dragon slayer but she was taken away from the dragon at the age of 5. Her name i just found out. It is Sienna. Glacier bring him here." I said to my first dragon.

"Here is the depressed dragon." said Glacier as she took the blindfold off of Tryten. Trytens jaw dropped so far that it actually hit the floor.

"Sienna is that really you?" asked Tryten.

"I remember you." she said

Tryten looked so happy. "Well then after the S-class tryouts you two can catch up." said Glacier.

Sienna stood there awestruck "What the hell just happened?

"Glacier please let them catch up for a little after I explain quickly." I begged.

"Fine you explain but when we get to hargeon Tryten and I have to go home." siad Glacier.

"Thank you. Anyway Sienna this is your basically foster father. Tryten the transformation dragon. You were kidnapped by the order of the grim when you were 5 you only got to the transformation that is why you can barely use the magic of those you turn into. Tryten has been a depressed onion since." I explained. Tryten was too happy to care about anything.

Sienna's face showed 13 different emotions "So, They were right about one thing. I never had real parents."

"No you did but they were horrible people. I was flying over your house you were about 3 at the time and I saw your father throw you across the living room because you coloured outside of the line in one spot. I took it upon myself to take you out of that life. You would have never been happy there and it doesn't help that earlier that day I heard them planning to kill you because you were not normal." said Tryten with a frown on his face, "If you want, you probably could find them in the same house as I left them."

"Nevermind then." she said

"Actually I think Zara met and had worked with your mom." said Tryten.

I looked at Sienna then I noticed that she looked a lot like my old manager, "Mrs Crimson" I said.

"Yep The reason we changed your last name Sienna was because you always had an odd fascination with crows"

"So,Sienna you want to teach your birth mother a lesson." I said finding it ironic.

"Of course!"

"Now for more than she threatened me and forced boyfriends on me?" I asked.

Sienna pulled an old ornate knife from her pocket "Oh yes" Tryten was on the floor laughing.

"Sienna I think that sooner or later you are going to kill tryten from laughter." I said giggling.

"Let's go. I think it's time for a….. family reunion." she giggled

"After we become S-class." I said reminding her why we are on the train.

"Aw." she said disappointedly.

" but we can do in the dragon Realm" I said trying to lift her mood. The train start Slow Down slow down.

"Wow time flies by when you are having a family reunion." I said.

Sienna looked sad. "Yep"

"All fairy tale Bratz off the train!" Yelled Master.

"Bye tryten see you in a few weeks." I said to tryten as I left the train. Sienna following behind.

"Laxus please run is to our destination." Said Master. We all held hands as laxus ran us to bins in the middle if the Thar Desert. Laxus dropped the pairs in different bin.

"You all have till sunrise to escape the bins and get to the next area written on the note. Note this we are no longer in Fiore." Said master.

I sniffed the air and caught Lucy's scent. "Well I know who we are up against. This should be easy." I said.

"Who we up against?" Sienna said cracking her knuckles

"Lucy." I whispered into Sienna's ear.

"We should go under through the bin!" I yelled. I then looked at Sienna and nudged my head up motioning to blow the roof .

Sienna's body contorted as she grew taller. She broke through the roof. She looked like a scarecrow.

"What Master said this was the one with no monster." Said Lucy.

"Boo!" she chuckled in a dark raspy voice

Lucy pulled out Virgo. "Virgo ready to punish Zara and the monster?" Asked Lucy. Virgo nodded and started to dig holes in the ground. I froze the floor making it impossible for Virgo to get out of the ground. Sienna swiped once knocking Lucy out.

"Told you. Easy. Now the note says, go to the place where chaos reigned loose." I read. Then I proceeded to ask, "Do you remember anything from when chaos took over?"

"I remember a crap ton of sand." she said.

"Is there someway you can ask Chaos?" I asked.

"I'll try." She closed her eyes. "Chaos said It was the Thar Desert"

"We are in the northern part. So, maybe in the southern part." I suggested.

"Maybe." Sienna said. I grabbed Sienna's hands and used Starlight run. When we got there we saw Master.

"As I expected. Welcome to the second part. Now we just have to wait to see if any of the others come. Grab some water. It is not a good idea to get heat stroke." Said Master. We each grabbed a water bottle.

"Hey Sienna wanna practice for the concert. It is right after we get back to Magnolia?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Sienna. We went to go practice. It ended up being a few minutes before anyone else ended up coming. It was the S-class mages carrying the other tryout people.

"What happened?" Asked Master.

"They all tired themselves out fighting the monsters and us." Said Natsu. Then he realized that Lucy was sleeping and Sienna and I were unscathed.

"Well it ends up that Zara and Sienna are the only S-class tryouts left. So, it seems we will have to skip to the last test. Fighting Ezra." Said Master, "Sienna since you are Zara's partner you cannot join this part. Everyone but Zara and Ezra back up." Said Master.

"Just so you know I won't go easy." Said Ezra starting to using her swords.

A voice that sounded a lot like my mom said, " When the time is right use ELEMENTAL DRAGON'S FIST OF FURY." I nodded to myself.

"Neither shall I." I said before yelling, "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Ezra managed to barely Dodge the attack. Then I had an idea. Well Ezra was transforming, I created a realistic Jellal and hid behind him. Ezra fell down realizing that she would not fight Jellal I yelled, "ELEMENTAL DRAGON'S FIST OF FURY!" I knocked out Ezra. Natsu just stood there in well apparent shock. "How did you do that?" Asked Natsu.

"I found Ezra's weakness and made it." I said to everyone's dumbfounded faces.

Sienna was smirking. "And here was me thinking you would drag it out."

"You know me. I like to get it over quickly." I said. Then I fainted.

MIKA'S MEMORY! (YEP I ADDED IT)

I was overlooking my mother and a younger looking Acnologia.

"Mika I thought you were going to drag the fight on for a while." Said a jovial Dragon.

"You know me. I like to get it over quickly. Also if Silver or Gray caught me fighting with Zara near they would put Me on house arrest." Said my mom.

"True." Said Acnolgia bouncing a baby me. The bushes to the left of the clearing shuffled and out came Dai.

"I finally found you!" Exclaimed Dai

"Mika! Take Zara and get out of here!" Yelled Acnologia.

"Yes sir!" Said my mom taking me and running into the bush.

"Total Control!" Yelled Dai. The spell hit Acnologia. Mama kept running holding a crying baby me. We made it to a camp and Gray ran up to mama and we all took off running into the east forest near the mountains where the village that Deliora attack laid.

MEMORY END.

_**Have ****you guys noticed that I dont plan anything. i just go with the fliw so ya. I believe Zara became Sclass right? SORRY ABOUT MISSING LAST UPDATE WEDNESDAY. MY CALANDER IS MESSED UP WITH SCHOOL APPROACHING AND THAT THE SCHOOL IS NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS YEAR. ANYWAY SEE YOU WEDNESDAY!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_O_****_kay guys. You all gave Melanie and I a freak out. We were both extremly shocked how many people read this. Also I have a little challange for those who read this at the bottom. So you got to read the whole thing._**

CHAPTER 9

"Alright then go have fun at your concert." Said Master as he headed towards his office.

I made it down stairs and before even one chair could move I was yelling, " I AM OKAY AND I HAVE TO GO FOR A CONCERT THEN TO BOSCO WE WILL ALL CELEBRATE WHEN.I GET BACK!"

With no one daring to move because they heard that I beat Ezra. Sienna and I left the guild to the park. We hit part of the park and I paused in walking.

"Why'd you stop?"

"This is the spot I met Mara at. Where all this chaos began." I said with a frown. "Hey Sienna can I ask a quick question before we get there.

"Ok shoot." she said digging into her pocket

"Do you know why the order of the grim has such a hate towards Fairy Tail?" I asked.

She placed a cigarette into her mouth and lit it. She blew a puff smoke towards me. "I was the guild's dream child. I was the best at everything. When I left they felt so betrayed. So now they hate my guts and all of Fairy Tail's." She took another inhale of nicotine.

"Okay we are here. I am going to set up the stage." I said it when we made it to the clearing. I started to make the stage. It was why I liked working as a singer and a mage.

"Okay Sienna. I have 2 songs before our duet Alright?" I asked Sienna using my magic to move the smoke away.

"Okay." She flicked the end with her finger and littered the floor with ash.

CHAPTER 9

It was time for the concert. Sienna was finishing up her 3 cigar and I was walking into the stage, "HELLO MAGNOLIA! ARE YOU READY TO GET DANCING?" I asked. The audience screamed in approval.

I started to sing

Some days it's hard to see

If I was a fool, or you, a thief

Made it through the maze to find my one in a million

Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living

I started to walk on the stage.

And all I gave you is gone

Tumbled like it was stone

Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made

Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

I made a wall of metal and it fell down. This is how I felt with the bridge between Gray and I.

The scar I can't reverse

When the more it heals the worse it hurts

Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing

Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant

I made a heart and made it disappear piece by piece.

And all I gave you is gone

Tumbled like it was stone

Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made

Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

It all fell down, it all fell down,

It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down

It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it

It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down

I tried to make the wall I made stand but it would not.

And all I gave you is gone

Tumbled like it was stone

Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made

Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it

It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down

It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down (and all I gave you is gone)

Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

I took a breather. That song was always emotionally challenging to sing. The music for the next song started and same with me singing

It's time for me to take it

I'm the boss right now

Not gonna fake it

Not when you go down

'Cause this is my game

And you better come to play

I showed the crowd that I was going to be me.

I used to hold my freak back

Now I'm letting go

I make my own choice

Bitch, I run this show

So leave the lights on

No, you can't make me behave

So you say I'm complicated

That I must be outta my mind

But you had me underrated

Rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

It's time to get the chains out..

Third things third

Send a prayer to the ones up above

Sienna started to sing.

All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh

Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd

Building my rain up in the cloud

Falling like ashes to the ground

Hoping my feelings, they would drown

She managed to make a mashup.

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

'Til it broke up and it rained down

It rained down, like you have had me under rated.

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

Sienna looked like this was all planlike

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

(Pain, pain)

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from

(Pain)

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

So you say I'm complicated 

Will you must have me underrated because what's wrong with being confident

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident

(Pain)

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

CONFIDENT!

I yelled the last line. "Everyone this is Copycat and we have a brand new song for you guys. Ready copycat?" I asked with a smile.

You could never know what it's like

Your blood like winter freezes just like ice

I made ice go everywhere. It looked like it was snowing.

And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you

You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

I pulled out the old mask I used to use and threw it into the audience.

And did you think this fool could never win

Well look at me, I'm coming back again

I made a fog appear. Just to add effect.

I got a taste of love in a simple way

And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

The fog faded away. It was not there without a purpose.

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I made ice toys for the kids. They would not hurt them or melt.

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I acted like I was sweeping the floor

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I was an echo. So what!?

Once I never could hope to win

You starting down the road leaving me again.

I walked over to Sienna.

The threats you made were meant to cut me down

And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

I made a clown I noticed that the kids got scared so I blew it up.

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah.

I took a moment to breathe. "Alright. Because I need to take a break Copycat will sing a song.I said taking a seat and taking a swig out of my water bottle.

I live inside my own world of make believe

She sat on the floor with a paper and a colouring book. She had transformed into a kid.

Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities

She looked at the cradle prop. She covered her ears.

I see the world through eyes covered in ink and bleach

Her pastel clothes and skin turned black and white. Everyone in the audience was blown away.

Cross out the ones who heard my cries and watched me weep

She ripped out a page from her book. She scribbled all over the page and ripped it. It had all the members of The Order of The Grim. I heard someone growl. 4th row 9th in the stage.

I love everything

She wrote the words on the wall.

Fire spreading all around my room

She set fire to the room.

My world's so bright

The lights blinded everyone.

It's hard to breathe but that's alright

The fog choked everyone one

Hush!

Tape my eyes open to force reality

She stood with heavy duty duct tape taping her eyes open.

Why can't you just let me eat my weight in glee?

She bit an apple before tossing it outside.

I live inside my own world of make believe

She went back into her child form.

Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities

The cradle prop rocked and screaming was louder.

Somedays I feel skinnier than all the other days

She looked like a skeleton

And some days I can't tell if my body belongs to me

Chaos's smile returned. I shivered

I love everything

She scribbled on the wall again

Fire spreading all around my room

She played with a matchbox.

My world's so bright

The lights flashed

It's hard to breathe but that's alright

Hush!

I wanna taste your content

Her footsie was stained with red.

Hold your breath and feel the tension

She strangled a teddy bear.

Devils hide behind redemption

She sat on a swing that hung from the roof

Honesty is a one way gate to hell

Nooses started to drop from the roof.

I wanna taste consumption

Her footsie was stained with more red.

Breathe faster to waste oxygen

She took an oxygen mask from her pocket and put it on.

Hear the children sing aloud

Children wearing oxygen masks circled her.

It's music to the wick 'til the wick burns out

Hush

The lights went out.

Just wanna be carefree lately, yeah

Just kicking up daisies

The scene changed into a happy field

Got one too many quarters in my pocket

She threw around money

Count 'em like the four leaf clovers in my locket

Her luck had changed.

Untied laces, yeah 

Her laces flopped around like dead snakes

Just tripping on daydreams

She fell and sat down.

Got dirty little lullabies playing on repeat

The stage went black. When the lights came on she was surrounded by music boxes.

Might as well just rot around the nursery and count sheep

She turned back into her child form and covered herself with an old blanket. Sheep surrounded her. As she laid down she looked like a decaying zombie.

The crowd went wild. They had loved it! "Thank you so much!" Sienna said before walking off stage.

"Just wait copycat. I have one more song for us to sing." I yelled well nodding to the man who growled.

"Okay." She said walking back.

"You know the song I sang to my forced exes?" I asked using telepathy.

"Yep!" she responded

"We are doing it." I explained the music.

Ha ha ha, this is about you

I loved that line it was just made for Sienna.

Beware, beware, be skeptical

I acted all jumpy.

Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold

Her mouth turned into a gold plated fake smile

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

She turned into a wolf in sheep's clothing

Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?

I asked a black sheep I made with my Chaos magic.

No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals

Sienna, replied mockingly

Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick

I starlight ran around the stage.

Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

She turned into a half naked woman. She was surrounded by 7 men

So could you

I started the line

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

She ripped a pair of pyjamas.

How you're only thinking of yourself

I acted like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

I asked the man. But he did not notice.

Listen, mark my words, one day

There was a sinister edge to her words.

You will pay, you will pay

I shook my left hand over my head.

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey

I made a jail and let it fall on the man. I noticed the orange mark on his wrist.

With criminal mentality

Sienna turned into a criminal

You sink your teeth into the people you depend on

I made the jail come onto the stage.

Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

Sienna turned a pale green and looked as if she was ill

Feefifofum, you better run and hide

I let him try to run but I caught him again within 5 seconds.

I smell the blood of a petty little coward

She transformed into a wolf again

Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick

He tried to slip through the bars but failed.

Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

Sienna grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the other side.

So could you

I started the line on top of the cell

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

Sienna set fire to the bed

How you're only thinking of yourself

He shrugged his shoulders.

Show me how you justify

She neared the jail she looked like she was going to kill him

Telling all your lies like second nature

Again he stinking shrugged his shoulders.

Listen, mark my words, one day

Sienna glared at him

You will pay, you will pay

I pointed right at the man as I jumped off the jail.

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Maybe you'll change

I started to feel sympathetic to the man.

Abandon all your wicked ways

Sienna gestured to herself

Make amends and start anew again

I looked at the man and he bars with magic.

Maybe you'll see

All the wrongs you did to me

Sienna stared at him, hurt

And start all over, start all over again

Who am I kidding

I asked Sienna.

Now, let's not get overzealous here

She laughed mockingly

You've always been a huge piece of shit

I made the cage shrink.

If I could kill you I would

Sienna whipped out a knife

But it's frowned upon in all fifty states

I sang and Sienna put the knife away.

Having said that, burn in hell

She lit a match

So tell me how you're sleeping easy

I made a pillow and hit him in the face with it. The crowd was loving it.

How you're only thinking of yourself

Sienna looked disappointed

Show me how you justify

He did by grabbing a knife out of his pocket.

Telling all your lies like second nature

Sienna pounced

Listen, mark my words, one day

He tried to escape the angry Sienna but failed.

You will pay, you will pay

SIenna sat on his chest and put her arms around his neck

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

I found it ironic. This was planning on killing us and failed because of a growl.

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

She laughed crazily

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

I finished he song finishing the concert. I grabbed Sienna's hand and starlight ran us to the guild.

"If you don't want to get interviewed like a criminal then stay here." I said.

"I need me some booze." Sienna whined

"I have to go to Bosco. Go get your booze and remind the guild that they are invited to the ball. I will write as soon as I get there." I said.

"Fineeee" She said

I starlight ran to the castle in Bosco. To later regret it.

Sienna's POV

I approached the bar and sat in a chair. A woman with brown hair looked at me. "Give me your strongest one." I groaned

"Rough week?" She asked taking a gulp from the bottle in her hand

"More like rough life." I said as I took a sip from my drink

"What's this? I asked for the strongest one. Don't you have some Spirytus Rektyfikowany?" The bartender shook her head

"Ya got good taste in booze kid." Said the woman

"White or red?" I asked her.

"Neither. Vodka." She finished her barrel and threw it out. "Give me another!" she shouted. 5 barrels were placed in front of her.

"So what'd you get saddled with?" I asked

"Cana. You?"

I took a swig from the bottle "Sienna."

"Oh so you are the newest Fairy?" Asked Cana.

"Yep." I grabbed a cigarette and dug deep into my pockets "Damn. You got a light?"

"Nope but Wabaka does." Said Cana.

"I'm sorry but… who the hell is that?" I said confused

"He was the one who choked on his drink when Mira said she did not want you two crazy mages going on the mission in Crocus." Explained a new man.

I looked at him unimpressed "You got a light?" I asked bluntly. "If you don't please go away."

"I am a literal light kid. I am a fire mage." Said the new man.

I put my cigarette in my mouth "Then please help me out"

"Only reason is because I am terrified of you." Said the new man well lighting the cigarette.

The white haired bartender came and said to Cana, "Sorry Cana but Master told me to cut you off."

"WHAT THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CUT ME OFF IS ZARA!" Yelled Cana.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since she first froze my booze." Said Cana pouting.

**_Song used Wolf in Sheeps Clothing_**

**_Poor Cana. Any way. If this story can get 10 reviews by next week I will change my update day to Mondays and Fridays. Remember Nice reveiws or else that top authors note will be about you. BYE AMAZING PEOPLE!_**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

ZARA'S POV.

I Starlight ran to the Castle. when I made it to the gates I noticed that there were runes surrounding the gates. I could not read what was written. 'I swear I need lessons from freed' I internally thought. I walked into the dining hall it was empty then my world went black like a phone left on too long. I woke up and I couldn't immediately tell that I was gagged.

"Debian! What do you want!?" Spat Gray. I never heard him this angry.

"Your majesty you wound me." Said who I believe is Debian.

"Good." Said Gray. I heard chains move. Debian was chaining me to the wall! As soon as Debian left I tried to move my arms. The sound echoed through the room.

"Who's there?" Asked Gray.

I tried to say,"It's me Zara idiot." But thanks to being gagged I could not even say what I heard.

An hour passed when I heard footsteps. "Your majesty sent with an order." It was Ace. He won't stand for this. "Why Ace?" Asked Gray disappointed.

The light turned on as everyone ignored me and Ace said, "Because I was told." Ace then turned to me. His eye colour that one was a vivid blue were black. As he neared Ace's eye colour flickered back to normal for a second. Ace undid a link on each arm and ungag me. Ace then hit me over the head and left.

Gray then noticed me, "Zara are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gray what happened here though?" I asked.

"well two weeks after I sent that letter to you this group attacked they put runes around the castle so that we would be knocked out and the cuffs are magic limiters." Explained Gray as he neared me.

"Do you know what is up with Ace?" I asked.

"Sadly I do not." Said Gray as he hugged me. I hugged back. I missed my brother.

" I got some news." I said an hour later.

"What is that?" Asked Gray.

I became S-class after fighting Ezra beating you best. I did it in 3 moves." I said proudly.

"WHAT?!"

SIENNA POV

I sat at the bar and talked Cana and the mage

I finished my 14th cigarette "I need to go look for Zara. Nice talkin' to ya."

"Ta-ta!" Cana said angry from her withdrawal. I laughed and started my search for Zara.

CHAPTER 11Sienna POV

"Sorry guys but we have to postpone the ball. So it will not happen for another 2 weeks." Said Gray. I failed finding Zara yesterday.

"May I ask why Gray?" Asked Marakrov.

"The reason we have to postpone the ball is because we have caught wind of an attack and we don't want the guest to get hurt." Said Gray. He was lying.

'Oh dear I like prissy. Why would her brother lie?' Asked Chaos. In all honesty I did not know.

"Alright then can we see Zara so we know she arrived safely?" Asked Master. I am glad that Theodore left to go earn money for a ring. He would be mad. 'More than mad. Princey would be raging Sienna.` I inwardly chuckled.

"Sorry Gramps but she had another memory lapse. She is right now resting." Said Gray as he hung up the lacrima.

"Master you know that you know he is lying, why did you not call him out?" Asked Ezra.

"Like with Mara we must be patient and wait for the ball." Said Master to the dumbfounded guild.

"Okay Mira can Sienna and I have some beer?" Asked Cana.

"Sure Cana." Said Mira. 'Yay booze!'

ZARA'S POV

I was pushed into a wall. Every passing day I was growing weaker. Since I could not eat any of my elements.

"DEBIAN GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yelled Gray as he tried to get in front of Debian. Debian with the speed of light wrote a rune around the 2 of us.

"Get away." I said as I weakly pushed him away.

"No." Said Debian as he grabbed both of my arms in one hand.

"DEBIAN GET OFF ZARA!" Yelled Gray as he pounded his fist into the rune wall. Debian pulled a corner of the wall and started to kiss me. I heard the pounding of Grays fist into the rune wall along with his yells.

A voice like moms said, "I will help you when you call me." A bright light flashed blinding Debian making him drop me and run out of the room. The runes dropped and so did I.

"Zara!" Yelled Gray as he caught me, "I am sorry I could not stop him. I failed mom and dad." He made it sound like I was dying.

"Shut up. I ain't dying." I said annoyed as I sat up.

Gray laughed before saying, "I wonder what that was."

My hand shot up necklace as I said, "I think mom was one step ahead of us." I then fainted.

MIKA'S MEMORY

"Mika let me get this straight. You want me to basically kill you to put your soul into a necklace so when Zara is older you can be there for her?" Asked Celestial as my mom put my necklace into her hands.

"Yes. I know that I am on death's doorstep so please put these notes into a box with the necklace and put it in my old room closet." Said mom pale and lying down as she banded Celestial the notes.

"You do know that once she holds this necklace dear to her heart you will be able to talk to her?" Asked Celestial.

"Yes. It is one of the reasons I had chosen this spell." .

"Okay then." Said Celestial. Then the world went black.

When lights appeared we were in a comfy looking room. There was a window. When I looked out there was me admiring the necklace.

"Oh, my dear beautiful Zara. I know that you will be seeing this and I will say this now. One choice you will have to make you won't like." Said my mom.


	11. Chapter 11

So no double updates. Okay. I will just let you suffer with suspense now. also realized that I have not said this in a while but I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! I HALF OWN SIENNA OR CHAOS! THEY ARE MELANIE IS BACK'S OC'S THAT I HELPED MAKE! ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

* * *

Sienna POV

* * *

"Sorry guys but we have to postpone the ball. So it will not happen for another 2 weeks." Said Gray. I failed finding Zara yesterday.

"May I ask why Gray?" Asked Marakrov.

"The reason we have to postpone the ball is because we have caught wind of an attack and we don't want the guest to get hurt." Said Gray. He was lying.

'Oh dear I like prissy. Why would her brother lie?' Asked Chaos. In all honesty I did not know.

"Alright then can we see Zara so we know she arrived safely?" Asked Master. I am glad that Theodore left to go earn money for a ring. He would be mad. 'More than mad. Princey would be raging Sienna.` I inwardly chuckled.

"Sorry Gramps but she had another memory lapse. She is right now resting." Said Gray as he hung up the lacrima.

"Master you know that you know he is lying, why did you not call him out?" Asked Ezra.

"Like with Mara we must be patient and wait for the ball." Said Master to the dumbfounded guild.

"Okay Mira can Sienna and I have some beer?" Asked Cana.

"Sure Cana." Said Mira. 'Yay booze!'

* * *

ZARA'S POV

* * *

I was pushed into a wall. Every passing day I was growing weaker. Since I could not eat any of my elements.

"DEBIAN GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yelled Gray as he tried to get in front of Debian. Debian with the speed of light wrote a rune around the 2 of us.

"Get away." I said as I weakly pushed him away.

"No." Said Debian as he grabbed both of my arms in one hand.

"DEBIAN GET OFF ZARA!" Yelled Gray as he pounded his fist into the rune wall. Debian pulled a corner of the wall and started to kiss me. I heard the pounding of Grays fist into the rune wall along with his yells.

A voice like moms said, "I will help you when you call me." A bright light flashed blinding Debian making him drop me and run out of the room. The runes dropped and so did I.

"Zara!" Yelled Gray as he caught me, "I am sorry I could not stop him. I failed mom and dad." He made it sound like I was dying.

"Shut up. I ain't dying." I said annoyed as I sat up.

Gray laughed before saying, "I wonder what that was."

My hand shot up necklace as I said, "I think mom was one step ahead of us." I then fainted.

MIKA'S MEMORY

"Mika let me get this straight. You want me to basically kill you to put your soul into a necklace so when Zara is older you can be there for her?" Asked Celestial as my mom put my necklace into her hands.

"Yes. I know that I am on death's doorstep so please put these notes into a box with the necklace and put it in my old room closet." Said mom pale and lying down as she banded Celestial the notes.

"You do know that once she holds this necklace dear to her heart you will be able to talk to her?" Asked Celestial.

"Yes. It is one of the reasons I had chosen this spell." .

"Okay then." Said Celestial. Then the world went black.

When lights appeared we were in a comfy looking room. There was a window. When I looked out there was me admiring the necklace.

"Oh, my dear beautiful Zara. I know that you will be seeing this and I will say this now. One choice you will have to make you won't like." Said my mom as the memory ended.


	12. Chapter 12

Another short chapter BUT I bran someone back who was never in the story last chapter. I DON'T OWN LE FAIRY TAIL. I WISH I DID THOUGH!

CHAPTER 12

I woke up to Debian yelling at Gray, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FAINTED?" Demanded Debian.

"She fainted because of stress. Let her time she was out for 3 days." Said Gray.

"FINE I WILL BE BACK IN 3 DAYS. IF SHE PULLS WHAT SHE DID TODAY I WILL JUST REMOVE HER." Yelled Debian. The door slammed shut.

Gray walked up to me and put a new cold cloth on my head, "Some days I wish mom was still here." Said Gray.

"She is." I said making Gray jump.

"What do you mean Zara. She is dead." Said Gray.

"Wow way to put it bluntly. But her body may be dead but her soul is in my necklace. So if I am thinking right I should be able to talk to her." I said.

'Zara you are such a gorgeous young lady.' Said my mom in my head.

'Thanks my mom.' I thought.

'I love you and your annoying brother.' Said mom.

I started to laugh. "What's so funny Zara?" Asked Gray.

"Mom just called you annoying." I said still laughing.

"Okay. So you can talk to mom." Said Gray as he fainted.

'Wow today is just one of people fainting isn't mom?' I asked mom.

'Yes it is Zara.'

'Hey mom did you ever meet Sienna?' I asked.

'No I did not.' Said mom.

'Well at first the guild did not trust her because of Mara-'

'Wait you already met Mara?' Asked mom.

'Yeah. It was before I found the necklace she held me in the place we are right now for 2 years before Fairy Tail could come and save my butt.' I explained.

'Well I am glad you made friends Zara.' Said Mama.

'I made more than friends mama. I made a 2nd family.' I said putting the cold cloth on Grays head.

'Where is Ace?' Asked mama.

'Well Mama for one how do you know ace and 2 I have a feeling that he was cursed.' I said.

'Ace was a squire when we fled the castle. Also I believe you are correct with him being cursed.' Said Mama.

'Can I ask some questions mama?' I asked.

'Sure.'


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oof. I am so sorry. My life is crazy and I completely forgot to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I don't own the song of FT ENJOY! Imma be lazy and make a chapter just listing all the songs I used and who they belong to.**_

CHAPTER 13

ZARA POV

It has been 3 days since we had last seen Debian. At least I think so. Down here we have no way of telling. Gray has been practicing his hand to hand combat with a wall. Well Gray did that I was chatting with our mother. I wonder if this is how Sienna feels when she talks to Chaos.

'So let me get this straight. Your friend Sienna has a second personality cursed onto her and it tried to kill you and you sealed it? Why did you not terminate it?' Asked Mama.

'I thought about terminating Chaos but Sienna and Chaos had been together for her entire life so it would be like taking Theo away from me.' I said trying to explain.

"Fullbusters I'm back." Said Debian.

"Oh and here was me thinking that you had died. I actually hoped for your early death." I said.

'Zara Mika Fullbuster. What was that?' Asked Mama.

'Me mouthing off to the person keeping Gray and I here.' I said to Mama as Debian grabbed Gray and my chains and dragged us to the tallest tower. He hit Gray over the head because he was trying to scissor kick Debian. As soon as we made it to the tower he dropped Gray to the ground and proceeded to pick me up. There's me being the stubborn child I kicked like there was no tomorrow. Debian managed to put a cuff around my waist before I nailed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Why you little-"

"Oh Master. You thought that I was going to stay at the guild like a good girl. Did you not?" Asked Sienna!

"Sienna Crowe. Why don't you reveal yourself before I hurt this girls precious face." Said Debian grabbing my face.

"I wouldn't do that boss. It is the day of the party. And I think they would not be impressed with an adviser hurting the king and princess." Said Sienna as she body checked Debian.

"Sienna!" I said shocked. Sienna just smiled and then I realized that it was not Sienna in front of me. It was chaos.

"Hiya prissy. Miss me?" Asked Chaos as she jumped onto Debian with sharp heel.

"I missed everyone from Fairy Tail Chaos." I said trying to get out of the cuff.

Once Chaos finished with Debian she turned to me, "Need some help Zara?" Asked Sienna.

"Yes please. managed to control Chaos?" I asked as Sienna searched Debian for the keys.

"In a way. She kinda slipped yesterday and she was livid that you were captured. So she ran us all the way here waiting for you guys. Found it." Said Sienna as she found the keys. Sienna unlocked the waist lock on me.

"Got any iron on you?" I asked needing to eat any element. Sienna handed me a few matches.

"Make a fire." Said Sienna well I lite the match once I ate the fire I felt better already.

"Thanks." I said as Gray woke up.

"Huh. Oh hey Sienna. Wait! When did you get here?" Asked Gray

"A few seconds ago. Also since I know that Zara will want a grand entrance I would run to the ballroom and hide on the roof beam. Nobody will ever look up there giving you the element of surprise!"said Sienna as I heard Ezra yelling for her.

Sienna then jumped out of the tower.

" sienna meet us on the roof beams before the party!" I yelled and Sienna nodded.

"Let's go chaos." I said going into my chaos form.

I grabbed Grays hand and we hid in the shadows while Debian woke up, "Stupid Girl. Wait where are the Prince and Princess!?" Yelled Debian as he ran out of the room. Debian left the door open so I dragged Gray through the shadows onto the ballroom roof beams.

"Now we wait." I said sitting on a beam.

"Can you get these cuffs off me?" Asked Gray. I nodded and using my sky magic I picked the lock.

"There you go." I said watching Team Natsu walking in with a Fake gray that smelled like Debian.

"Gray you don't smell right." Stated Natsu.

"Your nose must be stuffed flame brain." Said Debian.

"Now shush Natsu. I will not have you 2 fighting. Gray where do you have the clothes you require us to wear for the ball?" Asked Ezra. I see Sienna look at us and smile. I smiled and nodded back before she followed the group.

Gray and I realized that we were not dressed for a ball. I used my magic and managed to make a movable tux for Gray and a simple but elegant dress. After we finished changing Sienna joined our party.

"Party is in 5. Zara you ready to show them up?" Asked Sienna.

"More like are we. Yes I have a plan but I have to use one if you songs. Middle finger." I said with a smirk.

"Ah. Let's rock this place." Said Sienna.

People of High nobility walk through the doors. I had to stifle my laughter quite a few times out what they're wearing. Soon enough everyone was in the room fairy tail was in one corner everyone else was in another place I'm a platform and start 2 lower Gray, Sienna, and I down to the floor to sing

**You show me love then spit in my face **

We touched down on the ground confusing everyone but the dragon slayers.

Making all your money off of my pain

With the dress I made my scars were in the open.

**you put an eagle inside of a cage.**

And you think I'm not strong enough to escape.

I give them a demonstration by separating the Nobles and the Fairy Tail Mages along with the offenders with fire.

**But I refuse to make you let me feel like I can't fly **

Not only will I sore again I'll own the fucking sky.

I the sky and I shouted my line.

**So I put my middle finger up**

**I'm done being your slave**

My generation's had enough

I gestured to the fairy tail just behind us and they were angry.

**And you should be afraid**

Oh woah oh, not your prisoner

I waved Grays cuffs the mages would know that they held us prisoners.

**Oh woah oh, better listen when I say**

I put my middle finger up

For the first time in my life I stuck my middle finger at them.

**I'm done being your slave**

You couldn't even look me in the eye

They all avoided eye contact. What was I Medusa.

**When you let me go and then left me to die**

But there was no question that I would survive

Everyone muttered their agreement. It takes more than that to kill a fairy.

**And honest I'm fire is one that's alive**

You can't surround a lion with a bunch of lazy sheep

I made lions out of Ice and they attacked alongside Fairy Tail.

**The one thing about royalty is that we love to feast**

yeah

'Good Job Zara.' Said Mama. I kept on fighting with the lions but I noticed that they were glowing.

**So I put my middle finger up**

I'm done being your slave

I slapped Debian. He grabbed my hand and I flipped him over my back.

**My generation's had enough**

And you should be afraid

5 men ran at me to attack until I went into Chaos Mode. They ran like fire was on their butts. Which I did to their retreating backs.

**Oh woah oh, not your prisoner**

Oh woah oh, better listen when I say

Everyone shut up and Listened.

**I put my middle finger up**

I'm done being your slave

The noise Fairy Tail was making was our music.

**Living like a riot**

Setting off the sirens

Siren music started to play.

**Fists are clinched, I'm fighting**

Soul has been ignited

The flames jumped higher keeping everyone else safe.

**Ain't got time for dying**

I'm too busy thriving

I scissor kicked a man in the face.

**More than just surviving**

Heart is beating violent

I saw Sienna kill a man. Ace just fainted.

**Living like a riot**

Setting off the sirens

The music was growing louder.

**Fists are clinched, I'm fighting**

Soul has been ignited

The flames died down as it was just the copies of Gray and I facing each other off.

**Ain't got time for dying**

I'm too busy thriving

Sienna forced them back into their original forms. Mara Rose and Debian

**More than just surviving**

Heart is beating violent

I walked up to a shaking Mara well Gray followed suit walking to Debian.

**So I put my middle finger up**

I'm done being your slave

I shook my head disappointed.

**My generation's had enough**

And you should be afraid

I nodded. She should be.

**Oh woah oh, not your prisoner**

Oh woah oh, better listen when I say

I put the cuffs on Mara.

**I put my middle finger up**

I'm done being your slave

I stared at Mara. "What happened? What happened to the girl I found crying over the death of her parents on the side of a park path?" I asked Mara as Sienna knocked Debian out.

"I found my parents murders." Said Mara.

"If we were going by that logic then I would strike you down right this minute. I found out through my Mom's memory that you were the one who asked my parent's death. So, if I was going to be like you I will kill you right here right now but I'm not. I'm better than you. I know I sound like I'm bragging but I am. I didn't go hunting for my parent's murderer. My reasoning because they went to jail as soon as Fairy Tail help me. I want to give you that chance. The chance for a family. but you lost that chance when you kidnapped me the first time. Goodbye Mara Rose." I said Finishing my speech. I took the flames out.

"I see we have a lot of new faces. So here's what you missed at the last ball. I princess Zara fullbuster am Ice Fairy and the Elemental fairy tail mage." I said giving quite a few people an opportunity to faint.

One man that was staring at Sienna like she was a ghost yelled, "Any royal cannot be in a guild!"

"Say that to the magic council who agreed that I could and Gray who is also a fairy tail mage! AND ANYONE WHO DISAGREES COME UP HERE NOW?" I yelled at the man. Only he and a woman came up.

I then noticed that the woman was the one who hates Fairy Tail. My old Manager Mrs. Crimson. I looked over to Sienna who had not noticed yet. I walked over to Sienna and pointed her out. Sienna's smile grew to a scary version of Natsu's.

I gestured the 2 defiant people to come over where Sienna and I were standing.

"Oh! Mama! Papa! I want you to meet someone! Chaos come on out!" The whole guild looked over at us. Guests started to leave. Shock apparent in all of their eyes. Sienna fell to the ground like a ragdoll. She began to grow taller. Her hair fell off and she turned pale, four white skeletal wings popped out of her back. Red dripped from her eyes. "So….. you hurt Sienna." Chaos giggled. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna DESTROY you." Chaos flew towards the pair and stuck her hand into my evil manager's mouth. She yanked out her tongue and threw it at Mr. Crimson's head. She then dragged mrs. crimson by the hair and ran after her husband. She grabbed both their heads and bashed them together. Chaos dropped the limp bodies and licked the blood off her fingers "There ya go!" Chaos came near me "Playtime's over. See ya next time prissy!"

"Bye Chaos." I said to her as she dropped down and turned back to Sienna.

_**Song Used middle finger Bohnes**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_**Hey! I CAN KEEP AN UPDATE DATE WITH AN ALARM! ALSO, GRAMMERALY HATES ME. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT THE CREATORS COMING AFTER ME! ENJOY I DON"T OWN FT! ONLY OCS!**_**

**CHAPTER 14**

I walked to the other side of Magnolia. I walked into the nearest ally.

"Sienna?" A familiar voice asked. "Jonathan?" I ran towards the green-eyed blond-haired boy.

I hugged him tightly and he lifted me. "Still as light as a feather." I blushed deeply "Shut up!" I playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Where's Abby?" I asked. "She and Aiden are on their way." I then felt two hands cover my eyes. "Long time no see."

I turned around "Xander!" He hugged me.

"I-I've missed you so damn much." He looked me dead in the eye "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I still and I will forever love you." He then kissed me on the lips. I sort of froze on the spot.

"I'll take this one." Chaos said to me. She took control of my body. She wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"You're welcome." Chaos said giving me control of my body again.

After the kiss ended he looked at me and said: "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"AIDEN YOU OWE ME A SOLID HUNDO!" Abby shouted.

"ABBY YOU'RE HERE!" I shouted as I embraced her.

"OMG SIENNA GURL I MISS YOU!" Aiden screamed, "I miss you too!"

"How's your love life?" I asked slyly. "Meet any cute guys yet?"

He turned bright red "No! I have NOT met any cute guys. And I don't plan on doing so… BITCH." I nudged and continued to tease him.

"How did you guys escape the guild?" I asked

"We hid under the bus seats. Don't ask." Aiden said picking at his nail polish.

I gazed at my watch. "OH DAMN I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR DINNER."

ZARA'S POV. (BECAUSE I CAN)

I opened my eyes and found myself chained up in an attic. A man in the corner said, "I will ask again, Where are your dragons and brother?"

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" I yelled. I was in memory. It was a couple of hours before Gray saved me the first time. It was also after I blew up half of his people.

"You better tell me a brat." Said the man I now recognized as Dai.

"Now why would I?" I asked.

'Yikes, I was sassy back then!" I internally thought.

Dai then grabbed my chin with a straight edge knife in the other and cut my collarbone, "Or else you will get worse than that."

The room started to spin and the scenery started to change.

"So, you still refuse to tell me who the true dragon king is?" Asked Dai. This was when we had what everyone at the guild calls the failed sleepover.

"I don't know who the true dragon king is and if I did I would never tell you," I yelled.

"Ah remember the last time you refused me information?" Asked Dai. He had a new knife. He came up to me and pulled my hair back and left a cut that later turned into a scar on the back of my neck. The scenery changed again.

It was in the Bosco dungeon. I felt someone grab my hair, "Tell me where your brother is you, idiotic girl!" Ordered a man who I now identified as Debian.

"Let me go I don't know where he is because I am here," I said. Debian threw me to the wall and my lower back got a bad cut thanks to a nail sticking out. The scenery went black. A woman who looked like me only with Gray's eyes appeared, "Mama." I said happily running up to her but as soon as I got closer she hit me.

"You insolent brat. I don't understand why you are Elemental. It should have been Gray!" Said Mama causing me to tear up.

"First Gray. Now you. CAN I NOT TRUST ANY OF MY BIOLOGICAL FAMILY!?" I yelled.

"The Fullbuster's are your only family." Said, Mama.

"YOUR WRONG FAIRY TAIL IS MY FAMILY AND PROBABLY MORE LOYAL THAN YOU AND GRAY!" I shouted. Everything faded to black leaving me to fight my demons in my head. All I knew was that I needed to get back to Fairy Tail.

**_WELP SEE YOU NEXT SEE YOU NEXT WEEK TO SEE IS ZARA EVER WAKES UP!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about missing I don't even know how many update dates. Schoolwork has been hectic.

Chapter 15

I just got to Mom's room when my phone started ringing.

"Hello. Where are you, Zara?" Greeted Mest.

"In my mom's old room. what's up Mest? I asked

"Is Siena near you?" Asked Mest.

"No why?" I asked confused.

"Okay good. Can you give me singing lessons?" Asked Mest.

"Sure does when I get back sound good?" I asked.

"Yes just don't tell anyone." Said Mest as he hung up.

"Okay then," I said confused. Maggie flew right into me.

"Zara, did you stay here the whole time I was away?" Asked Maggie.

"No, I became s-class. Then I did a concert in Magnolia. Came here to help Gray with the ball and got imprisoned in the dungeon." By the end of my last month and a half, Maggie was shaking her head.

"Not a boring minute with you around is there?" Asked Maggie.

"Nope," I replied.

The door flew open to reveal Gray Natsu and Jellal. "Zara we need your help!" They all yelled. Well everyone but Jellal. He just spoke it like a normal human.

"Okay with what?" I asked confused. Before any of them could answer I froze Natsu and Gray's mouth shut. "Jellal answer please because he will answer like a normal human," I said.

"Well after you left us 3 started to talk about what the best way to ask our crushes out and Gray suggested that we ask you for singing lessons." Explained Jellal.

"Why did you not ask Theo?" I asked.

"We thought of that but you know the girls better." Said Gray once I unfroze his mouth.

"Fine. Meet me at the guild next Monday at 4 in the morning." I said pushing them out the door.

"You are going to try to get them to do it the day as their lesson are you not?" Asked Maggie.

"You know me too well," I said changing into my pajamas.

'Look at you. Helping others find their love.'

'Mama before you ask I will let you meet Theo.' I said. I know she can see whatever I see.

'Fine go to sleep.' Said Mama as I crawled into bed and cuddled Maggie.

'Good night.' I said to mama as I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**So, I am going to go through all the chapters and put the songs down. Sorry about ignoring the update day. I have been busy lately. Please forgive me!**_

CHAPTER 16

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO TAIR WITH YOU?" I woke up to Theo yelling right outside my door.

"I do not want you hanging out with murders." Said, king Maxwell.

'Liar. He joined the revolution and killed your uncle because he would not wed your cousin to his son Michael.' Said Mama as I walked out the door.

"Well then If that is what you want he can't go with you either," I said leaning on my door frame.

"What do you mean you, stupid girl?" Asked Maxwell.

"An inside source had just informed me that you joined the Bosco Revolution to kill my uncle because he would not wed my cousin to your cheating son." I said looking Maxwell straight in the eyes, "that sir could have you arrested here." All of the colour drained out of King Maxwell's face.

"W-whatever your source is. They lied." Stuttered Maxwell. I remembered the runes that stayed around the castle from when I revealed that I was Ice Fairy to the Bosco Nobles.

"So you are calling my mother a liar King Maxwell," I said. Maxwell and Theo looked confused.

"Ever since I finished training to be an Elemental I have been having my mother's memories be revealed to me. She was in the room. There is a secret peeping spit in the library where you killed him. My mother heard screams and his my Father Brother and me in there and saw you murder him. Should I call the guards or will you go get Michael and leave?" I asked sensing that Gray was coming.

"Are you threatening me girl?" Asked Maxwell.

"Guards arrest him for the murder of the late king Frederick." Said Gray. Guards surrounded us. "I heard everything. I suppose that your son will have to take the crown." Said Gray with so much authority I was shocked.

"Princess Zara I am sorry about how I treated you. I should have been able to fight off the spell but he caught me off guard." Said Ace.

"Ace I know that you were not responsible for your actions. So the only thing I have to tell you is to stay on guard." I said smiling to Ace.

"OH DANG WHAT DID MAXWELL DO?" Asked Sienna. Theo looked at the ground.

'Aw Theo is such a sweetheart.' Said, Mama.

'Mama!' I replied with.

"Theo this is all your fault!" Yelled Maxwell.

"DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON YOUR KIDS!" I yelled. I can't believe he said that. I felt another memory coming on. I fainted.

MIKAS MEMORY.

"Lucas don't blame the kids for our mistakes." Said, my mom. She and dad, Gray and baby me were in a room with a man who had green hair.

Dad started the music. Mom started to sing.

**Home in bed or out at night**

**Don't think twice**

**Just don't think twice**

**Make a choice, one you won't regret**

The man Lucas started to look ashamed of himself.

**This is your life,**

**This is still your life**

**Never gone get away, never gone get away**

**Never gone break their chains**

Mom looked right into Grays's eyes as she sang the last line. She grabbed the chains on Gray and I. Gray was holding me tight to his chest.

**Watching me patiently, watching me patiently**

**Watching me take the blame**

**Never gone get away, never gone get away**

**Never gone break the chains**

**I'm running out of options, and they know**

**Wooahh ohhh**

Lucas sang the next kine eyeing me with a knife in his hands.

**I'm tired of holding on**

**Wooahh ohhh**

Mom shoved him away and stood over us.

**Hear me when I say**

**Don't blame it on the kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids, kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids, kids**

**Say their names, we won't forget**

Mom sang the next line to Gray. He looked ready to fight.

**This is not your fight, not your fight**

**You played games, but we can forgive**

**Put down the knife, put down the knife**

She was trying to get the knife out of Lucas's hand. Lucas started to fight dad well he sung.

**Never gone get away, never gone get away**

**Never gone break their chains**

**Watching me patiently, watching me patiently**

**Watching me take the blame**

**Never gone get away, never gone get away**

**Never gone break the chains**

**I'm running out of options, and they know**

What did we know. Gray's eyes started to get clouded in fear.

**Wooahh ohhh**

**I'm tired of holding on**

**Wooahh ohhh**

Mom perked up and grabbed me as she pushed Lucas off dad. Snapping both of his arms

**Hear me when I say**

**Don't blame it on the kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids, kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids, kids**

**Come out, where your pretty faces hiding**

**Come out, I don't see no point in lying**

A rune knight started to sing outside the door.

**No doubt, you have questions I can answer**

**But first, come out with your hands up**

**Come out, where your pretty faces hiding**

**Come out, I don't see no point in lying**

**No doubt, you have questions I can answer**

**But first, come out with your hands up**

Mama pushed Lucas put and grabbed my baby blanket then ran to use singing under her breath.

**Don't blame it on the kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids, kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids, kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids, kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids**

**Don't blame it on the kids, kids**

I heard the roar of the demon. Mama took a bite out of the chains and she wrapped me in my baby blanket. Then the world went black.

END OF MEMORY.

"Zara I know you're awake what was the memory?" Asked Gray.

"First thing mom was just as bad at me when it comes to singing to get a point across. 2nd the memory was about a man who from the looks of it was trying to kill us for us witnessing something but I don't know what." I said frustrated. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the guild infirmary.

"Well, that's always pleasant to hear someone else who wanted to kill us." Said Gray, "Also it is 3:58 Monday morning."

"Ready to sing at 4 in the afternoon," I asked much to Grays shock.

"What do you mean?" Said Gray as I if the room to see all of the boys I was teaching waiting. "Let's get started," I said not ready for the torture known as teaching Fairy tail Member

_**Song used: Blame it on the Kids Aviva**_


	17. Chapter 17

MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! Also, please do not pm me if you want a boyfriend. I have received plenty of these and they are getting annoying. I am not a guy and I am not looking for a relationship. I am a happy single pringle.

I DON'T OWN FT OR SONGS!

CHAPTER 17

It was 4 in the afternoon. The guys finally finished their lessons and stepped onto the stage. Natsu was the first to sing.

**There's no way to say this song's about someone else**

Lucy started to blush hard.

**Every time you're not in my arms**

**I start to lose myself**

Natsu fell to his knees.

**Someone please pass me my shades**

**Don't let 'em see me down**

Gray started to tease Natsu by holding his shade out of his reach.

**You have taken over my days**

**So tonight I'm going out**

He acted happy about it.

**Yet I'm feeling like**

**There is no better place than right by your side**

**I had a little taste**

**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**

Natsu shrugged because it was a fact.

**'Cause all the girls are looking fine**

**But you're the only one on my mind**

Natsu point right at Lucy.

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**There's only me**

**There's only you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**When you were gone I think of you**

Lucy was on stage getting side hugged by Natsu her face rivaling Ezra's hair.

**All these places packed with people**

**But your face is all I see**

He turned to face her.

**And the music's way too loud**

**But your voice won't let me be**

**So many pretty girls around**

**They're just dressing to impress**

**But the thought of you alone has got me spun**

He spun her and himself in a circle

**And I don't know what to say next**

**Yet I'm feeling like**

**There is no better place than right by your side**

**I had a little taste**

**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**

Lucy started to blush harder if that was possible.

**'Cause all the girls are looking fine**

**But you're the only one on my mind**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**There's only me**

**There's only you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**When you were gone I think of you**

**When you were gone I think of you**

**I pretend the night is so beautiful**

Lucy smacked him and I started to walk over to Mira ready for her to faint.

**Take a photo with the bros**

**La da dee**

**La da da doo**

**They won't see through my disguise**

**Right here behind my eyes**

**Replaying in my mind**

**La de da**

**Yet I'm feeling like**

**There is no better place than right by your side**

**I had a little taste**

**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**

**'Cause all the girls are looking fine**

Natsu gave all the girls a thumbs up.

**But you're the only one on my mind**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**There's only me**

**There's only you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**When you were gone I think of you**

**When you were gone I think of you**

"Lucy will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Natsu.

Lucy grabbed the mike and yelled, "Finally Yes!" Natsu took no time in kissing her.

Mira sat down. as Jellal walked onto the stage.

I don't want a girl who gets a car for her sweet sixteen

Or spends a stack of dollar bills on a limousine

I want a girl who takes the bus and who wears baggy jeans

Rockin' Nike Airs, what the hell are Louboutins?

Ezra started to walk up to Jellal.

Don't want no fake tan, short skirt, daddy's money don't work

Shop until you drop on the town

I want a smart girl, stronger than her father

Someone who will laugh and tryna fit in the crowd (ah-ow, ow)

The reason for the last bit was that Ezra hit him on the shoulder

And all we used to dream about

Is getting rich and getting out

Move to the nicer part of town

Where we'd have numbers on our house

It took a while to figure out

What type of girl that I'm about

Who brings the real man out of me, yah

Jellal grabbed Ezra by the shoulders looking her dead in the eyes.

I don't really want no trust fund baby

I like my women independent

And I say to people, "that's my lady"

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want no trust fund baby

Save your money, don't spend it

And I say to people, "that's my lady"

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

Ezra blushed. Rare sight right now.

I don't want a girl who take selfies, want her make up free

Don't want no mean girl lady, a pink prom queen

I want a girl who climbs trees, always dirt on her jeans

Her daddy told her how to fix cars, maybe she could fix me

Jellal dodged another hit from Ezra.

I need a throwback kid who loves Missy Elliot

Who for my birthday, makes a mixtape and puts it on cassette

Want a girl with common sense, who's dripping in competence

Don't wanna die to get rich but she loves Fifty Cent (ah-ow, ow)

And all we used to dream about

Is getting rich and getting out

Move to the nicer part of town

Where we'd have numbers on our house

It was like watching a round of cat and mouse. Ezra chasing Jellal.

It took a while to figure out

What type of girl that I'm about

Who brings the real man out of me, yah

I don't really want no trust fund baby

I like my women independent

Ezra turned fully red. It was amazing.

And I say to people, "that's my lady"

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want no trust fund baby

Save your money, don't spend it

And I say to people, "that's my lady"

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want no

I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)

I just want me a proper lady (no, I don't want me)

I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)

I don't really want no trust fund baby

I like my women independent (hey!)

And I say to people, "that's my lady" (that's my lady, na-na-na-na-na)

The other boys where the echo for him., z

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want no

I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)

I just want me a proper lady (no, I don't want me)

I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)

No, I don't want me

"Ezra Scarlet will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Jellal. Ezra just kissed him in reply.

Gray made his way into stage confusing everyone.

**Sha la la la**

**Sha la la la**

**She's crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind.**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

Juvia went up to Gray and started to dance. Gray joined her.

**Crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la.**

**The kinda girl who really loves to dance**

**She loves to mess around with her friends**

Gray pointed right Juvia's friend group.

**Wanna know her now, wanna love her now**

**I wanna make her be my girl**

**She likes to give a smile to every stranger**

**She loves to get her ass in any danger**

**Wanna know her now, wanna love her now**

**I wanna make her be my girl**

**She's crazy, but she's mine.**

Gray face palmed.

**Damn I lose my mind.**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

**Crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la.**

**Sha la la la**

**Sha la la la**

**Crazy, but she's mine.**

Gray hugged Juvia close to him.

**Damn I lose my mind**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la.**

**She likes to run from troubles in her high heels**

**She loves McDonalds and she hates Beverly Hills**

**Wanna love her now, wanna love her now**

**I wanna wanna make her make her be my girl**

**Her heartless friends are on the floor**

**She loves to dance and fall asleep alone**

**Wanna know her now, wanna love her now**

**I wanna make her be my girl baby**

**She's crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind.**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

**Crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la.**

**Sha la la la**

**Sha la la la**

**Crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la.**

**She's crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind.**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

**Crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la.**

**Sha la la la**

**Sha la la la**

**Crazy, but she's mine.**

**Damn I lose my mind**

**She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**.

Gray to everyone's even mine got down on one knee and asked, "Juvia I love you. You are sometimes crazy but your mine. Will you marry me?"

Juvia squealed and yelled, "YES!" Gray put the ring on Juvia's finger and they left the stage leaving it clear for Mest. Sienna came up to me and sat next to me.

"This song is for Sienna." Said Mest as the music started

**Everytime you walk into the room**

**Got me feeling crazy**

**Shock my heart boom boom**

**Any other boy would stare**

**But me, I look away**

Meet looked away from Sienna and looked at the guild doors.

**'Cause you making me scared**

**Tryin' not to breathe 1, 2, 3**

Meas started to pace the stage.

**Tryin' not to freak when you look at me**

**Gotta make a move but I freeze**

He stopped walking and just stared at Sienna.

**You don't have a clue what you do to me**

**Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy**

**You make me run and hide, hide, hide**

He looked around for a place to hide.

**Feel like I get lost in time**

**Whenever you near me**

**Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy**

**I'm fightin' butterfli-fli-flies**

**Yeah, you make me lose my mind**

**Whenever you near me**

Sienna got up and started to walk to Mest.

**Girl, you make me shy**

**Oh**

**Rejection is a word that I don't wanna know**

**But a girl like you could kill a boy real slow**

The guild laughed because it was true.

**A million words stuck up in my head**

**Waiting to be said but my tongue is stumbling**

He stumbled away from the edge of the stage.

**Tryin' not to breathe 1, 2, 3**

**Tryin' not to freak when you look at me**

**Try to make a move but I freeze**

**You don't have a clue what you do to me**

Mest finally started to walk up to Sienna.

**Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy**

**You make me run and hide, hide, hide**

**Feel like I get lost in time**

**Whenever you near me**

**Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy**

**I'm fightin' butterfli-fli-flies**

**Yeah, you make me lose my mind**

**Whenever you near me**

**Girl, you take me high**

**I feel like I can fly**

**But I fall out of the sky**

**When I look into your eyes**

**Oh oh**

**Oh girl, you make me shy, shy, shy**

**You make me run and hide, hide, hide**

**Feel like I get lost in time**

**Whenever you near me**

**Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy**

**I'm fightin' butterfli-fli-flies**

**Yeah, you make me lose my mind**

**Whenever you near me**

**Girl, you make me shy**

**Yeah-yeah yeah oh**

**Girl, you make me shy**

**Can't even talk to you**

**Girl, you make me shy**

"Sienna I really like you. More than I probably show. Would you be my girlfriend?" Asked Mest.

"Sorry but I don't feel the same.." Said Sienna and that was the breaking point. Mira fainted.

"WOMAN DOWN!" I yelled to the guild's amusement. I stood up and went to Gray, Juvia, Sienna, Mest, and Maggie.

"Hey, guys I am just gonna go home now. Sienna, Maggie see you there." I said. I walked to the guild doors.

As I left, I took a deep breath of fresh air. My sense of smell was really off because of the dungeon fungus. I started to walk home, not a care in the world. That was until someone put a knife against my neck.

"Stay quiet and you will survive this." It was from Michael. He dragged me into the closest ally.

Michael pinned me against the wall knife still under my neck. "What do you want Michael?" I asked.

He put his mouth against my ear as he whispered, "I want you."

"So you would kidnap the princess of the neighboring kingdom. How do you think Gray or Sienna would react?" I asked.

"They won't ever know." Said, Michael. I was so done with him. I kneed him in the gut. I then kicked him over the head with a roundhouse kick. He was out for the count. It also doesn't help that I was still wearing high heels. Sienna then came running. Maggie following close behind

"What happened?" Asked Sienna looking at Michael

"Stupid here decided to jump me and put a knife under my chin in an attempt to kidnap me," I said.

"Oh vey. When will ya learn?" Sienna said as she pinned him to the wall.

"He is already knocked out. The last thing we need is you in trouble with Tair." I said pulling Sienna off Michael.

What happened next surprised me. Maggie flew down and punched Michael until he was black and blue.

"Maggie stop," I said pulling the angry exceed off the now injured king.

"Woah what had possessed you, Maggie?" Asked Sienna.

"No one that tries to hurt Zara will get away with it with me near." Stated Maggie.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Said Sienna as we walked home.

Songs used:

La Da De- Cody Simpson

Shy - Jai Waetford

She's Crazy But She's Mine - Alex Sparrow


	18. Chapter 18

HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOPE YOU ENJOY I DON'T OWN FT OR THE SONGS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OCS!

CHAPTER 18

As soon as our house came into sight I heard people screaming bloody murder.

"Master, what's going on?" I asked telepathically.

"Dark mages are attacking Magnolia. Get back to the guild now!" Ordered Master.

'I will change your shoes.' Said Mama as my shoes started to glow. I just ran. They changed to combat boots

"Maggie fly Sienna to the guild the towns under attack. We will need Chaos and Sienna there." I yelled behind me. Maggie flew over my head with Sienna changing into Chaos. As soon as I got there I noticed that we were badly outnumbered

I was attacked right on the spot.

"ICE MAKE ROSE VINE!" I yelled causing multiple rose vines to tie up my attacker.

"ICE MAKE YOU TONS FORTRESS!" Yelled the man.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" I yelled melting his spell.

"IRON MAKE JAIL!" So he was the maker mage.

"CELESTIAL STAR!" I yelled as a giant star fell onto the man.

"Wood make stairs." Said the man weakly. A fire started in the star.

"You just fought against the Elemental," I said shrinking the star putting the man in a coma. I looked around for someone to help.

I saw 2 men advance on Asuka. I made a wall between them and yelled at Asuka, "Go get the kids and yourself into the basement!" Asuka nodded and ran off collecting kids from their parents.

It was then that I noticed who I was fighting. Jacob and Erikson.

"I guess you guys really know how to hold a grudge," I said.

"Who the Flip are you precious." Great Jacob is just like Michael.

"Who did you pick on 8 years ago?" I asked.

"Zara Fullbuster." Said Erikson.

"I'm back," I said roundhouse kicking them.

I felt a beat from the fight for a reason to throw them off I started to sing

**Times like this, I wish I never existed**

**Nobody wants to listen**

**I'm screaming out for help**

**Times like this, I wish that I could let go**

**And open up a window, free to be myself**

**But then there's you**

I pointed to Jacob blasting fire to his face.

**Standing over me, tryna make a fool of me**

**Tryna get the best of me**

**Oh, then there's you**

I pointed at Erikson a metal pole extending from my arm hitting him over the head.

**Tryna shut me out, tryna kick me when I'm down**

**That ain't gonna stop me now, no**

**How does it feel to know that I don't care at all?**

Theo came with his own enemy and I surrounded us all with blue fire.

**Your words don't mean a thing at all**

**I chose to rise, you chose to fall**

They looked so offended.

**How does it feel to know that I am capable?**

**Of more than you will ever know**

They shouted that I was still not good enough to be part of Fairy Tail. The fighting outside of the flames had finished leaving the whole guild to hear them.

**Don't tell me I'm not good enough**

**Don't you bring me down**

I pushed them down with a gust of wind.

**I'm moving up and you're over now**

**You gave me fire**

A fire appeared in the shape of wings.

**Every time you came around**

**My feet are steady on the ground**

**And you won't knock me down**

**No more, oho, oho,**

**Now I'm unbreakable**

**Oho, oho, oho,**

**Now I'm unbreakable**

I gestured around us. While they were looking I froze then to the ground.

**Times like this, I'm picking up the pieces**

**I'm making up the reasons**

**Not to tell a soul**

I went into Dragon Force. The boys were shaking in their boots.

**Times like this, I'd rather speak to no one**

**I just wanna move on, stand up on my own**

**But then there's you**

I scissor kicked, Jacob.

**Standing over me, tryna make a fool of me**

**Tryna get the best of me**

**Oh, then there's you**

I gave Erikson a mean left hook punch.

**Tryna shut me out, tryna kick me when I'm down**

**That ain't gonna stop me now, no**

**How does it feel to know that I don't care at all?**

**Your words don't mean a thing at all**

**I chose to rise, you chose to fall**

I made them shoot I to the air and fall at rapid speeds.

**How does it feel to know that I am capable?**

**Of more than you will ever know**

**Don't tell me I'm not good enough**

**Don't you bring me down**

**I'm moving up and you're over now**

**You gave me fire**

The wings of fire glowed brighter and they turned pure red to reflect my anger.

**Everytime you came around**

**My feet are steady on the ground**

**And you won't knock me down**

**No more, oho, oho,**

**Now I'm unbreakable**

I roundhouse kicked the man Theo was fighting making him fly into the angry guild.

**Oho, oho, oho,**

**Now I'm unbreakable**

Theo began to sing looking right at the boys. He did not know what they did all he knew was that it hurt me.

**I remember getting tease as a kid**

**Cause at the place that we lived**

**We never had it easy, believe me**

**But that don't excuse the things that we did**

He slapped both males.

**Wouldn't accept that I was never accepted**

**Shed so many tears like I fell in depression**

**But if I changed, I wouldn't get called names**

**But it was all the same, I was feeling rejected**

**Putting someone down that's a low blow**

He then kicked them in the no, no zone.

**What goes around comes around like a yoyo**

**Wish that I could stop time like a photo**

**But we stand strong, bounce back like a pogo**

I started to sing again rapidly attacking the 2 boys who hurt me and still their words hurt.

**Don't tell me I'm not good enough**

**Don't you bring me down**

**I'm moving up and you're over now**

**You gave me fire**

Both of my fists went up into flames as I punch the boys. Burning and bruising them.

**Everytime you came around**

**My feet are steady on the ground**

**And you won't knock me down**

**No more, oho, oho,**

**Now I'm unbreakable**

**Oho, oho, oho,**

**Now I'm unbreakable**

I felt like something inside of me unlocked. I almost fell as the flames around us fell. Theo caught me. Everyone's eyes flew to look at the now knocked out boys and me.

"Zara is those 2 who I think they are?" Asked Master worry apparent in his eyes.

"Yep Jacob and Erikson my teenhood bullies," I said leaning onto Theo.

'Good Job Zara you unlocked the last part of being an Elemental.' Said, Mama.

"It looks like Zara went all out on these boys master she should rest." Said Ezra.

"Yes. Maggie, Sienna or chaos I don't know anymore, and Theo escort Zara home and make sure she goes right to sleep." Said Master as Asuka came up and she slapped both boys across the face.

"Asuka!" Yelled Bisca

"Sorry, Mommy but they tried to kill me." Said Asuka getting the whole guild to growl at the boys. Theo started to walk me home with Maggie and Sienna following.

"That was fun," I said half asleep. I could have sworn that I heard Sienna laugh.

"That was we should release that song." Said Theo.

"Yeah!" I said as I fell onto my bed fast asleep.

Sienna's Pov

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had yet another nightmare "Oy vey. I need me a drink. Thank god being drunk is better than being alive." I said to myself as I crawled out of bed. I threw a hoodie on and a pair of oversized socks. I put on my shoes and left for the guild.

**If you leave, I'll be broken inside**

I was singing quietly

**If you leave, I would break down and cry**

As I walked on the sidewalk I saw a pebble and kicked it.

**If you leave, I'll never be the same **

**I know it's selfish to say**

I chuckled at the thought

But if there's no other way

Another voice started to sing

Please just stay for me

The voice neared me.

Please just stay for me

The voice sang the last line. No one knew that song unless…

"Babe? Miss me?" A deep voice asked me

"Xander?" I asked as I turned to face the owner of the voice

"The one and only." Xander replied as he leaned in to kiss my neck. I pushed him away.

"Xander. I-I can't. I'm sorry." He looked at me confused

"You won't let your boyfriend kiss you?" I still loved Xander but… that was in the past.

"I've moved on…" I said quietly

"WHAT?!" He turned bright red.

"I-I don't wanna be with you anymore." I said backing up.

"I don't understand!" He shouted "I loved you! I gave you what you wanted and now this is how you thank me?!" He backed me into the wall. He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall. My vision went blurry.

"Hey let her go!" Yelled Mest.

"So, you're the lucky guy…" Xander said as he threw me aside.

"No I just don't like it when other people harass my friends.." Said Mest as he prepared to fight.

"Boy. Get ready for a world of hurt." Xander said charging at Mest. Mest opened a portal and teleported him into a brick wall.

"That looked painful." Said Mest teasing Xander.

"I bet." I winced.

Xander fell from the impact. Blood dripped from his mouth, nose, and head.

"What did you say again? That I was to get ready for a world of hurt right Sienna?" Asked Mest.

"Yeah" I said getting up and stepping on the leaking Xander.

"I may hate him but we got to take him to the guild. How do you think Zara will react?" Asked Mest as he picked up a knocked out Xander.

Sienna shrugged "Might go ballistic."

"I agree. Where did you meet this piece of trash?" Asked Mest as we walked to the guild.

"We grew up together. He always was a bit… obsessive." I said grabbing a cigarette from my pocket.

"A bit obsessive? And he was a part of the grims order or whatever its called." Said Mest sarcasm lacing his voice.

I chuckled as I lit my cigarette "Order of The Grim. It's called The Order Of The Grim."

"Oh. We are here." Said Mest as we arrived at the guild doors.

As soon as we entered Zara was yelling, "What took you Sienna you left before me and I beat you here and WHO THE FRICKITY FRACK IS MEST CARRYING?"

"An old friend." I had staking another inhale of nicotine.

"Then why does it look like he was teleported into a wall?" Asked Zara in a calm fury.

"It's too early for this bull crap," I said stomping out my cig. "It's cause he did."

"What did he do to make do that?" Asked Zara. She was controlling her temper quite well.

"He hurt me," I said lighting another cigarette.

Zara popped, "He. Hurt. You." Mest put Xander down and hid under a table. "Why?" Asked Zara.

"Ex." I littered the floor with ash.

"Ah. He got mad because you moved on. Wendy, please heal him. Zara give Sienna a check-up. No Zara you are not allowed near him." Said Master. Zara sniffed the air and then grabbed my hand and ran me to the infirmary.

"Sit now and answer all of my questions." Ordered Zara. I sat down while Zara asked, "Did he touch your skin?"

"Yes."

"Dang! where?" Asked Zara.

"Everywhere"

"Did your vision get blurry?" Asked Zara.

I nodded and blew some smoke at her

"Okay, first stop smoking it will only help the poison travel faster." Ordered Zara.

"Awwwww" I stamped out the cig.

"It is either smoke or die." Said Zara as her hands started to glow.

Mest ran into the room, "What the flip was that Zara?" Asked Mest.

"Sienna's ex is a touch poison mage. Get out or I'll sic Ezra to you!" Answered Zara. Mest looked at me before booking it.

"Did you even know that he was a touch poison mage?" Asked Zara.

"Yeah… but he never hurt me like this." I said guiltily.

"Did he get angry?" Asked Zara.

Sienna nodded, "Okay quick lesson. When touch mages get mad the release their magic." Said Zara as her hands stopped glowing, "I am sorry but no smoking for 3 weeks. I healed your lungs as well so they are tender." Said Zara as she cleaned up.

"Ugh. Thanks but I need tah smoke." Sienna whined.

"Sorry, but your lungs will get an infection. And the last thing we need is you dying." Said Zara as she left.

SONGS USED!  
Unbreakable - Faydee  
And a bit of Meredith Brackbill - If You Leave


	19. Chapter 19

_**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN BUSY! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!  
**_Chapter 19

ZARA'S POV

When I made it to the main area I saw Theo waiting for me.

"Hey, Theo. What's up?" I asked.

"Come with me we are going on a proper date before Mirajane kills me." Said Theo staring at Mirajane in fear.

"Okay. Let's go." I said confused.

"Wait Zara you need to change." Yelled Mira.

"Okay Mira." I said as I Starlight ran home and changed into my favourite thigh length dress. I then ran back to Theo.

"You look beautiful." Said Theo.

"Thank you. I did not know what we were going to do so I just changed into my favourite dress." I said.

I heard some people our age whisper from the park gates, "That boy is a liar. She looks desperate."

"Theo let's go for a walk through the park." I said while nodding to the 2 people. It was then that I noticed that they were 2 more of my ex's. And here was me thinking that we got them all.

"Sure." Said Theo getting the message that we were going to prove people wrong.

I recognized the one who spoke as Arthur. The one on the right was Blake. Blake hit me and I started to sing,

Oh-oh, I got breaking news

And it's not about you, oh-oh

Oh-oh, I've been breaking hearts too

And I learned it all from you, oh-oh

I was. Aware that we were drawing attention but misery loves an audience.

I got my thigh highs on feel like Wonder Woman

That's when you want all me, but I'm not your woman

When my lipstick pops and I feel like Monroe

That's when you want me most, oh-oh

Both boys blushed causing Theo to growl.

I'm all out of salt, I'm not gonna cry

Won't give you what you want

'Cause I look way too good tonight

I'm all out of salt, tears are running dry

Won't give you what you want

'Cause I look way too good tonight

I showed them my outfit and Theo nodded.

I'm all out of salt

I'm all out of salt

I threw ice crystals at the boys.

Oh-oh, when I'm 'bout to celebrate

Push my head into the cake, no more

Oh-oh, you're the snake pulling my arm

Like my snakeskin Saint Laurent, oh-oh

During the verse Arthur grabbed my arm. I pulled it out if his grasp and slapped him.

I got my thigh highs on feel like Wonder Woman

That's when you want all me, but I'm not your woman

When my lipstick pops and I feel like Monroe

That's when you want me most, oh-oh

Theo hugged me to his chest but I kept in singing

I'm all out of salt, I'm not gonna cry

Won't give you what you want

'Cause I look way too good tonight

I'm all out of salt, tears are running dry

Won't give you what you want

'Cause I look way too good tonight

I somehow managed to kick Blake in the forbidden area in Theo's clutches.

I'm all out of salt

I'm all out of salt

I managed to get Theo to release me.

Not gonna c-c-cry

Not gonna c-c-cry

Not gonna c-c-cry

I faked crying. They understood.

I'm all out of salt, I'm not gonna cry

Won't give you what you want

'Cause I look way too good tonight

I'm all out of salt, tears are running dry

Won't give you what you want

'Cause I look way too good tonight

Arthur and Blake grabbed my arms and I flung them to the ground.

I'm all out of salt

I'm all out of salt

People had their phones put started to cheer as Blake and Arthur got up.

Theo his me behind his back as Blake said, "So you are the lucky man?"

"You better believe it." Said Theo. People were still recording this whole thing.

"How about we have a little singing competition? The prize will be Zara." Said Arthur.

"Fine by me. How about right now?" Said Theo.

"What now?" Asked Blake.

"Yep. I am not going to wait for people who are trying to take Zara to prepare. You should have been prepared as soon as you suggested it." Said Theo with a smirk.

"Fine I will start." Said Blake. He started to sing.

I won't lie to you

I know he's just not right for you

And you can tell me if I'm off

But I see it on your face

When you say that he's the one that you want

Blake grabbed my face. Much to Theo's dislike.

And you're spending all your time

In this wrong situation

And anytime you want it to stop

I know I can treat you better

Than he can

And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

"Yeah. And I found one!" I yelled much the crowd's amusement.

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted cryin'

Am I crying? I looked confused.

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

"Oh really now. Why did I dump you then?" I asked.

I'll stop time for you

The second you say you'd like me to

I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing

Baby, just to wake up with you

Would be everything I need and this could be so different

Tell me what you want to do

'Cause I know I can treat you better

Than he can

And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Blake grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted cryin'

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

Better than he can

I slapped him. I was feeling a bit proud right now.

Give me a sign

Take my hand, we'll be fine

Promise I won't let you down

Just know that you don't

Have to do this alone

Promise I'll never let you down

'Cause I know I can treat you better

Than he can

And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Blake then browed to me. Flip him to become faux. I noticed the orange mark on his neck. Poor boy he is dead meat.

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted cryin'

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can, oh oh

Better than he can

Better than he can

"LIAR!" I yelled. Theo looked angry and Arthur was starting to sing.

**And so**

**That's how**

**Stories like this usually start**

**Then Fast-Forward to a broken heart**

Trying to woo me. Git!

**Then a rainy day**

**And a memory of your smile**

**Takes me over and sets me back down**

**Tells me to stay true in all of this**

He isn't being true here

**You can't unring a bell**

**You can't un-tell a story**

**You can't un-break a heart**

**I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry**

He was saying sorry.

**If there's a chance in hell**

**For a moments glory**

**I'd be so glad to tell you**

**I'm Sorry, I'm sorry**

He is taking his moments glory.

**And So**

**I know**

**It seems as though our song is sung**

**It's over now what's done is done**

For once he was being smart. I then noticed he had no orange mark. He can be trusted.

**But if it takes a while**

**Would you remain**

**Partial to a moment when**

**You and I might make amends**

I did not know what to say.

**Can it come**

**The moment of**

**The falling down**

**The picking up**

**Of pieces we long to repair**

**Can the kindness of**

**Your strong heart make**

**A Harbour for a man's mistakes**

**Till coast and horizon have cleared**

I looked to Theo and he accepted his apology.

"I forgive you Arthur. Theo it's your turn." I said turning to him.

Theo started to sing.

I'm a banana

I'm a banana

I'm a banana

LOOK AT ME MOVE!

Everyone started to laugh. Theo grinned happily and started to make actIons.

YEAH YEAH!

I was trying not to laugh making Theo to try harder.

I'm a banana

I'm a banana

I'm a banana

Look at me move

Ahh Ahh

I was the only one standing and not laughing.

Banana power

Banana power

Banana power

Pow pow pow weerrr weerr

Banana power

Banana power

Banana power

LO LOO LOOO LOOK AT ME MOVE

That was the breaking point for me. I started to laugh hard.

Uh oh banana time

Uh oh banana time

Uh oh banana time

STOP!

STOP!

Theo got everyone to stop laughing before rapping.

Cart Mart Fart Dart Heart Start Cart Mart Dart Fart Heart Tart Start Dart Heart

He then started to do the chicken dance causing me to practically die from laughter

Chicken

Chicken

I am chicken

Chicken

STOP!

He then started to jump.

LOOK LOOK LOOK AT ME

LOOK AT ME MOVE

Theo looked around to see that Blake had passed out and I was lying down laughing to hard to breathe. "Well I guess I win."

Once I had calmed down I said, "Let's just go back to the guild." Theo nodded and we headed back to the guild. As soon as we walked into the guild Mira asked us, "How was the date?"

"Well it ended up us just proving 2 more of my ex's wrong and me dying because Theo made it his mission to make me laugh." I said.

"I thought we had caught them all." Said Master deep in thought.

Arthur then came in, "Sorry to interrupt but I would like to give you guys this jerkwad." Said Arthur

"Dafaq is happening?" Sienna said sleepily. She looked like a mess.

"We caught another order of the grim member." I said making Sienna shoot up. *Also time for that family Reunion in the dragon realm." I said walking over to Natsu who had been calling my name.

"Finally Zara. Acnologia needs you in the dragon realm." Said Natsu.

"Okay. Sienna come on you gotta train!" I yelled to Sienna who had by now beat Blake to a bloody pulp.

"I'm coming!" Yelled Sienna as she ran to us. Natsu opened the portal and we appeared in the dragon realm.

"Welcome to the dragon realm Sienna." I said.

Songs used:

Salt - Ava Max  
Treat you better - Shawn Mendes  
Sorry - Alan Doyle  
Banana song - Onision


End file.
